88 Keys
by Bengee2015
Summary: Logan is the only openly-gay kid at his school, and Kendall is the apex of what perfection can be. Not to mention, Logan is practically in LOVE with him! What happens when Kendall's past comes back to haunt him? Slash! Kogan/Jogan. COMMENT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :D This is my first story on here, so please be nice! This is going to be a really good story with some amazing moments. Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE<span>

It was cold. The kind of bitter cold that pierced your skin like daggers, slicing through every ounce of heat in your body. In Logan's opinion, it was far too dangerous to be outside in these conditions, but he had to do what he had to do.

See Kendall.

He was perhaps the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth; which such a beautiful appearance it could turn the Greek Gods to stone! He was envied by every teenage guy at Rutheridge High, except for me. No, Logan didn't want to be him. Logan wanted to be _with_ him. It wasn't uncommon for his cheap school bus to not work, so he generally stayed around after school and sat in the stadium-thinking about nothing particularly. That's when he first saw him.

Don't get him wrong, he understands that it's totally cliche for him, the only openly gay kid at our school, to have a crush on the straightest jock ever, but still, he could dream. Kendall played football, and he wasn't a major player on the team like quarterback but he was still the most wanted person at our school. Well, aside from Jennifer, the school's head cheerleader. Let's just avoid her as much as possible.

Logan was only 17. He stood only 5"7, weighed only 120lbs even, and wasn't much special as far as appearances go. Sure, he was attractive in a few ways but he was certainly no Kendall. Besides, Kendall had graceful brown hair and a muscularly toned body, meanwhile Logan had ruffled black hair and a thin aspect to him.

"Ouch," Logan said, as he was pushed forward, sliding off of the row of metal seats and plopping in between the near two. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the group of students climbing behind me.

"Hey fag," the tallest one yelled. His name was Bruce, and yes, he was as much of an idiot as he sounds. Generally, these comments would offend anyone. But he had grown so used to them that he just let them roll off of him easily."I'd like to sit there."

"Fine...," Logan huffed, throwing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing a handful of textbooks.

"Woah, woah, woah now," another guy began. "We shouldn't make you carry your shit all the at down these stairs. Let us help you out." They each grabbed something of his and threw it over the back end of the stands. His heart sank as did his books, only the books were literal. The cold snow of winter has thawed, creating mud pits everywhere. Honestly, he was just lucky they chose to throw his school stuff and not him.

"Aww, I'm sorry queer. You can get that, right?" Bruce said as he lit his cigarette. He eyed the boy before turning around and unwillingly forcing his unwilling legs to walk down. _No __Kendall __for __me __today,_he thought sorrowly.

The only bad thing about mud is that it stains exceptionally well. Logan's backpack was spared to a certain extent as were his textbooks. All except for the folder of sheet music. Yep, you guessed it; Logan could write songs, or really, they wrote themselves. It took him years but he's played piano ever since he was five so writing came naturally to him. Unfortunately, it was also a weakness.

He never could share any of them because anyone who heard any of his love songs would know they were about a guy and instantaneously shun them, so he harbored them as if they were a fugitive. No one ever got to see them or more importantly hear them. Just then, his phone vibrated violently in his pocket.

**New Text**

**From: Dr. Matthews**

**Message: Hey Logan, I left the auditorium unlocked for you. Just be sure to lock up when your done. Thanks-**

Mr. Matthews was the school therapist. He was forced to council him when he first came out of the closet in ninth grade. Now it was his junior year and he was still stuck in the same position. Although, Mr. Matthews did have one great thing about him: he was very understanding. He's been leaving the auditorium door open now for the last year, just so Logan could go inside and play the grand piano that rest on the stage. Sometimes, (as in every time he played) he dreamed of playing my melodies for the whole world. Anything felt possible on that stage.

To: Mr. Matthews

Message: K thanks. I encountered some ppl but I'll tell you later.

He almost instantly responded.

**From: Mr. Matthews**

**Message: R u okay? Do you need anything?**

To: Mr. Matthews

Message: No sir, just dealing with it on my own.

And with that, they left the conversation hanging in the air. He finally finished wiping the mud off of his hands and onto the grass when the coach's whistle blew. His hair now clung to his forehead as if it was somehow trying to stay warm. Logan's head jerked around, trying to catch the slightest glimpse of his Ken doll. Sometimes it felt as if Kendall was his drug, and he could never get enough.

Dozens of feet trampled through the grass as the football players ran out of the gym and onto the field. His eyes darted around, trying to find him, but after searching the whole team through Kendall was no where to be found. A disappointed Logan sighed heavilly.

"Time to go and bury myself into 88 keys," he mumbled silently to himself, walking off in the direction of Rutheridge.

Upon entering the auditorium, you find it is an almost magical place. Rows of red velvet-covered chairs flowed down before finally reaching the delicate wooden stage. The stage was framed out by large and ominous curtains, and was centered by a large black grand piano. Logan knew the few light switches which controlled the main lights and he turned them each down, leaving the stage's pit-lights on as well as a few overheads that hung over the beautiful instrument.

Meanwhile, upstairs in one of the Geometry classrooms, sat Kendall Knight. _Tutoring, _he thought to himself. _I'm __missing __football __practice __because __I __have __to __get __tutored. __Whoever __the __fuck __created __Geometry __needs __to __be __shot __in __a __bad __way._

The teacher, Mrs. Bartney, had a scornful look about her and a monotonous voice to match. With every sentence she said, Kendall found himself growing more and more sleepy before his hour was finally finished. _Thank __God!_

"Oh, Mr. Knight!" Mrs. Bartney called in her fake-happy voice. "You're Geo Midterm Test is next Friday. I trust you'll be prepared and ready by then?"

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled as he half-ran out of the room, his long legs giving him enough strength to get down the back stairwell in no time, even while carrying his backpack. His thoughts were elsewhere, nowhere to be exact. Only, a few things often did cross his mind.

For years now he knew he was different, only he never could accept it. In all actuality, he didn't know if he liked girls or guys or both or maybe neither! All he knew was that he was confused. Kendall could think of a guy sexually or romantically and be instantly pulled to the idea. While thinking of a girl romantically just didn't fit well with him, and thinking of a girl sexually almost repulsed him.

But the time for confused sexualities wasn't right now. No, now he had to get to practice before Coach Briggs skinned him alive. As he crossed the cafeteria he heard a faint melody. No one was in the building this late after school. Then, the music grew louder and drew Kendall to it. He soon found the source of the playing.

Logan sat at the piano, allowing his fingers to dance across the keys. Notes flew out of the instrument, weaving beautiful sounds as they flew through the air. The music was so beautiful that anyone who had heard it could easily say it was one of the most gorgeous things to exist on the earth. Kendall leaned in the blackened audience and sat down near the back, gently shutting the door behind him.

Kendall listened intently to the pattern being made, and he swayed in his mind alongside it. Sadness crept over him when he learned that no one was playing anymore; the song was over. He threw himself up and cheered as loud as possible, clapping his hands so hard he was sure they would bruise. Logan jumped in a panic.

"W-Who's there?" Logan stuttered in fear. No one was meant to hear him and he didn't even realize that someone had followed him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he stepped down the carpeted isle to where the light half-shone on his face.

"You shouldn't interrupt someone when they are playing something privately," Logan snapped at him. He immediately felt bad for the remark.

"Okay then, I'll just-"

"No, no, no I'm sorry. I just didn't know anyone was listening. Usually people don't hear my music. I'm sorry, who are you? I can't see your face."

Kendall stepped forward. "It's me, Kendall. I'm in your English Lit class, remember?"

Logan's heart almost stopped right there in his chest. Here he was, playing his heart and soul on the piano, and the guy of his dreams just walks in? This was too good to be true.

"Wait, did you say you 'my music'? You wrote that?" Kendall inquired, stepping up the stairs to the far left of the stage. Logan nodded slowly, shaking from nervousness. His hands trembled as he shifted around the splotched sheet music. Kendall smiled, strolled over and sat next to him on the bench. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Logan. I'm Logan Henderson," he said, knowing the impact it would have. He looked over at the taller boy sitting next to him and saw that his gaze had yet to move.

"Oh, you're Logan. I've, um, heard about you... Er, um, wait I didn't mean it like that!"

Logan chuckled softly at the taller boy's awkwardness. "It's okay, I know what you mean. Yeah, I'm the 'gay kid' who for some reason everyone thinks is going to rape every walking creature with a penis." He slammed his sheet music down and, in the process, slammed his fingers closed under the piano's lid. A sharp cry of pain erupted from him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" He shook his hand, trying to stop the pain. Kendall on the other hand emerged in a loud laugh. "It's not funny! That really hurt."

"Here," Kendall said, sighing contently to himself before he grabbed Logan's hand and gently rubbed it. Logan was on Cloud 9. "Feel better?" His puppy dog face was adorable, and his bushy eyebrows moved in a concerned manner.

"Go ahead, laugh at me now. The fag is also a klutz too," he began. They both paused for a moment and then began to laugh. For some reason unknown to the both, they each felt a different emotion. Logan felt nervous and anxious, while Kendall felt comfortable—an emotion he hasn't felt in a while.

"Hey now, you're a klutz and I'm an idiot. I can't pass math this year! Anyways, that's not what I'm laughing at Logan. I'm laughing at the fact that you think everyone else thinks of you as some weird creepy guy. Sure, you're gay, but your not a rapist. I know I just officially met you and all, but I'm pretty sure no one who plays that well could ever be anything but a good person."

And with that, Kendall stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked off of the stage. Logan's mouth was wide open and his mind was still in shock from the entire situation. Kendall stopped and turned around right as he reached the door.

"And also!" he hollered, "if you're tired of people calling you 'the gay kid' maybe you should become something new."

"And if you want to pass Geometry, maybe you should stop snooping around the school and causing people to break their hands!"

Kendall chuckled and smiled a toothy smile that reflected even the tiniest bit of light. "See you later Logan."

_Become __something __new...that's __exactly __what __I __plan __on __doing, _Logan smiled, thinking happy thoughts to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll :D This is Chapter Two of my story. I'm still trying to figure out a way for my characters to develop a relationship and this chapter brings me one step closer! Rape that review button :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO<span>

Kendall couldn't stop smiling, and only he knew why. It was due to the fact that last Friday he had ran into someone who wouldn't leave his thoughts, someone who's music wouldn't leave his ears.

Logan Henderson.

For some reason, he was all Kendall could think about; the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up when he played the piano—everything seemed to angelic that he was afraid if he thought impure thoughts of Logan that he, himself, could die. It wasn't an infatuation. No, this had grown to so much more. Now, he was horribly crushing. An entire weekend had passed and Kendall couldn't remember any of it. The only thing on his mind right now was getting to English Literature fast, and seeing Logan.

Ironically, that was all that Logan wanted too: to see Kendall. Ever since that day when the boy he was practically in love with just walked into his life was stuck in his head. He even touched him! The sparks that shot through him were so memorable that he still felt them, even now as he impatiently clicked his mechanical pencil at the end of 3rd period.

_RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Both boys just about ran down the hallways and stairs to Mrs. Dodson's class. Logan arrived first as he was closer than the other boy. He quietly went in and sat down at one of the tables in the classroom. Mrs. Dodson's room didn't have individual desks but rather twelve black-top tables and stools that each sat two. People moved around everyday, and he hoped that somehow, some way, he could sit next to Kendall.

A few more students walked into the classroom before Kendall did, but he clearly saw the empty spot next to him. _Yes!_ both boys cheered mentally.

"Kendall? KENDALL?" an excruciatingly cheery voice hollered in his ear. It was Leslie, one of the cheerleaders. She wasn't annoying, but she was Jennifer's best friend. He dated Jennifer two years ago and then dumped her because how much of a bitch she was; Leslie and her other friends would never let him live it down.

"What?" he asked, temper heating in his voice.

"Sit with me today?" she asked, smiling in an obvious-fake-flirting way.

"I, uh—okay then. Sure." Defeated. He was upset, definitely, but he was afraid Logan would be even more depressed. Kendall smiled at him, instantly igniting both of their bodies. In a second they were flying, but soon it was over as Leslie dragged Kendall down to the table. Luckily, it was the table directly before the one he wanted to sit at.

Logan's heart fell as he began to think the worse. _What __if __it __meant __nothing __to __him? __What __if __he __went __home __and __laughed __at __me? __What __if-_His thoughts were cut off by a folded piece of paper landing on his textbook. He unfolded it carefully and read it.

**_Hey. __How's __your __hand?-Kendall_**

_It's __better. __A __little __bruised __and __sore __but __okay. __Thanks __for __asking __:) _It made Logan feel so much better knowing he cared, even if it was only a little bit. He tossed the paper back to Kendall and waited as he scribbled down words.

**_Good __to __hear. __I __thought __I __broke __it __:P __Sorry __for __listening __to __you __play __again._**

Kendall smiled at his response.

_Well __I'm __lucky __it __was __only __my __hand. __Who __needs __hands __to __play __piano? __Haha. __It's __cool, __just __make __it __up __to __me __sometime this week._

Logan hoped he wasnt too forward with what he said. It took him a few moments to fully realize what he had asked and by then it was too late. Kendall was reading the note.

**_Lol. __I __can't. __I've __got __football __practice __after-__school __this __week __and __then __tutoring __after __that__:(_**

_I'm pulling straight A's in all my classes. Maybe I can help you out?_

**_Will you be in the auditorium today after school? Practice ends at 4._**

_I'll be there :D_

**_Kay-_**

Both boys were satisfied with seeing each other. Although, now both of them were anxious for the end of school when they could finally be in each other's presence. _Four __more __hours..., _Kendall thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After<strong>__**School**_

Kendall finished football practice as quickly as possible, not even paying the slightest attention to the coach. For all he knew, the team could've been wearing giant frog suits and he wouldn't have even noticed. Hours of excitement were building up until he could see him. Hear him. _Feel_his presence.

He hurried his walking until he was at the auditorium door, sweating with nervousness. He just stood there, for what seemed like eternity, before finally pushing the door open slowly and peering his head to look at an empty stage. No lights were on, no one was in there.

"Logan?" his voice echoed. "You in here?"

No response. Kendall stepped forward down the isle, hoping to see him pop up out of one of the chairs but nobody appeared. He was hurt. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard a loud boom emit from the piano. His head jerked.

"Ow!"

"Logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I ran into some people."

"Haha, it's okay. I thought you weren't gonna come at all. Hey can you turn on the lights?" Kendall could make out his shadow on stage and saw him walk over behind the curtain and open a breaker box. With a loud _click_the lights clicked on in the same manner as they were the other day. Kendall climbed the steps to the stage and gasped when he saw Logan.

"Oh my god! Logan, what happened?" His face was coated with a thick layer of blood and mud, his lip was busted, and his eye was turning a dark purple.

"It's nothing. I just—"

"Nothing my ass!" Kendall tossed his gym bag and back pack over to the side, and reached into one for a sweat towel. He carefully dabbed blood from Logan's face and tensed every time his pain pulsed. "Who did this to you?"

"It was just some of Bruce's friends. No biggie, they've done worse." Logan wasn't lying. Once he came home with a broken nose and fractured ribs. That was a day he wished he could forget. When Kendall's finger tips felt his skin it made him feel so alive, so amazing.

"I just...I'm so sorry. I'm gonna kick their asses!"

"Shh, shut up and calm down. It's okay, really. They outnumber you and I'd like to not see you get your face pounded into the concrete," he chuckled. It took a minute but soon Kendall giggled as well. For some reason, he just felt so protective of Logan. He didn't want to ever let him go anywhere without his protection and he wanted revenge on what Bruce's friends did. But, for Logan's sake, he didn't mention it.

"You know, you don't have to do this. Most people would've just laughed."

"When will you learn that I'm not like most people?" Kendall smiled. "Why did they do this to you?"

"Because I'm gay and that automatically makes me a huge rainbow-target." The disgusting combination was off of his face now, and he stepped closer to him. So close that he could feel Logan's ridged breathing. He was still scared.

Neither of them knew what was happening, but the tears soon poured out of Logan like rain as Kendall pulled him in for a large hug. The taller boy wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen like a child, comforting him, as the smaller wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's okay...," He patted Logans back. "Shh, I'm right here. It's okay..."

"I-I'm sorry. I just...sometimes it gets so hard. I've been called crazy. Crazy for being myself and not caring what other people think. Apparently, I'm crazy and different and insane!"

"Hey, look at me. If being yourself makes you crazy, I don't ever want to see you being sane," Kendall muttered. They both stared at each other before finally breaking the hug.

"So...let's work on some Geometry," Logan said, smiling a smile that made all of Kendall's emotions melt away.

"Haha, but only on one condition."

"What?"

"You've gotta play me something on that piano as soon as we're done."

Both boys had never hurried so fast through their homework in their entire lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm gettting some really good feedback from all of you readers and this story is just starting. I really appreciate all of the comments, whether they're positive or negative. If you have any suggestions on what you want in the story then feel free to message me about it(: **

**ALSO! I'm looking for some readers to preview upcoming chapters before they are posted publically just so I can get opinions on what to change or add in to my fic. If you're interested, please let me know! (PM or just comment) Now, on with the show :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

Carlos Garcia was confused, and he didn't quite understand why. All he knew was that his best friend, Kendall Knight, was annoyingly happy and bubbly and altogether not what he generally was. Sure he was excited that Kendall was finally normal again, but he had no idea as to why he was normal. Nothing with Kendall was the same since the party at Camile's Freshman year...

~~~~3 Years Ago:~~~~

_James and Carlos were huddled around their best friend._

_"Dude! Jo totally wants you," James said, flipping his hair._

_"Yeah but I just...I dunno, I don't think I like her."_

_"But Kendall," Carlos began, his puppy dog eyes falling on his hopelessly single friend, "she's hot. She's nice. She's hot. She's really cool, and she's hot!"_

_"Come on, bro! Just go for it." Usually Kendall would listen to James, because secretly he admired him. James was always so perfect in every single way-the kind of perfection that made a person envy him. No, Kendall didn't want Jo. Sure, she was nice and pretty, but so was James. He couldn't admit it to himself: he had an infatuation on James._

_"But guys, I-," he was cut off as his two friends shoved him into the room that Jo was in. She had to fix her make-up in her bedroom, which Carlos thought was the ideal place for Kendall to make his move. They slammed the wooden door shut behind Kendall, high-fived each other, and went off to enjoy the rest of the party._

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~

Kendall never was the same after that night. He could put on a million different fake expressions to fool anyone into believing he was fine but Carlos Garcia knew better. Unfortunately, no one listened to Carlos Garcia-not even James.

Now the two guys were sitting in the food court at the mall, stuffing their faces with juicy burgers and salty French fries. In between bites, the dark haired boy leaned over and bluntly asked, "What's up with you, bro? I haven't seen you this...well...happy!"

Kendall swallowed his bite and took a sip of his soda before answering. "I don't know what you mean. Everything's fine."

"Don't give me that shit. I know something's up and your gonna tell me."

In all honesty, Kendall didn't even know what to say. What could he say? 'Oh, I forgot to tell you: I have a crush on Logan and forgot to tell you' or 'Didn't you hear? I'm gay now!' No, there was nothing to say. So in turn, Kendall just lied.

"I'm just happy I'm doing better in Geometry. You know that test we had today?" Carlos nodded. "Well I got a B+ on it. If I keep this up, Coach won't kick me off of the team."

Kendall's lie made sense to him. He understood just how important football was to his friend, so he got the fact that Kendall was thrilled to do good in school. Still, though, he thought there was something else.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes! I swear. Now what are you doing tomorrow? School's been canceled because of some Teacher-Work-Day thing."

"Me and Camille are going out. Probably spending the day at the movies and then her place. What about you?"

"Nothing at all. I was going to hang out with James but he's off with his mom on some business trip. I was kinda hoping to hang out with you." Another lie. Obviously, Kendall wanted to be with Logan.

"Sorry man. I'd invite you to come over but we might just-"

"I get it," Kendall laughed, and soon so did Carlos. "I guess I'll try to make plans with someone. Maybe I can get tutored and then do something."

"You're getting tutored?"

"Yeah, just this really smart kid helping me in math." He knew he couldn't say he was getting help by Logan-he'd never hear the end of it.

"I should've figured you were getting tutored. How else would you have done well on that test!"

The two boys laughed and finished their meal with minimal chatter. Then they went their separate ways. Carlos went to the parking lot to find his car while Kendall went to refill his drink. When he arrived at the food stand, he saw a figure he recognized but couldn't place a name on. The figure was turned around, but rough reddish hair pointed off in all direction. He spun around and smiled at Kendall.

"Hey Kendall. It's me, Toby. We used to go to school together."

"Oh yeah! You transferred this year to some fancy school on the other side of the city, didn't you?" No, they were never great buddies but they knew each other.

"Yeah, I still talk to some of the kids from Rutheridge though; like Tyler, Katie, and Logan."

Kendall's eyes gleamed at the mention of Logan's name. "You know Logan?"

"Henderson? Yeah I text him every now and then. Our families go to church together before he...you know, came out."

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but do you have his number with you?"

Toby's face was filled with wonder, but he still smiled. "Why do you want it? Yeah, it's in my phone."

"I just-uh..."

"You don't have to answer. I'll just have to figure it out all on my own." He looked through his phone and scribbled down the number on a napkin. Kendall awkwardly looked away as he did so. "I also put my number down there too. You should text me." He winked.

Kendall smiled at Toby, hoping not to give him the wrong impression. He already liked one guy, and he didn't need another one coming on to him to mess it up.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>Of all the people Logan was expecting to get a call from, Kendall Knight just wasn't one of them. Logan was laying on his bed, headphones in his ears, when his phone started ringing an annoying tune. He grabbed it and, seeing as the number was unknown, answered it shyly.<p>

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey is this Logan?" He knew the voice and an immediate rush of joy spread over him.

"Yeah, hey Kendall. How did you get my number?"

"Oh! I was at the mall with Carlos today and I ran into that Toby kid that used to go to school with us. We got to talking and he said he had your number so I grabbed it from him. If you don't want me to have it I can hang up-"

"No! I mean, uh, I'd like for you to keep it," Logan said embarrassingly. He was glad they were on the phone, because he could feel the blood pouring into his cheeks.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could hang out sometime tomorrow. Do some tutoring and you could crash at my place tonight? You know, just do shit as friends?" And like that, Logan's heart fell like a roller coaster at the top of a slope. That was all Kendall thought of him as: friends. Still, though, he enjoyed his presence and really wanted to be with him.

"Yeah, that'd be great. What's your address, I'll drive to your house around noon?"

"That's perfect. It's 136 Olah Street. See you then, Logan."

"Okay." The dial tone ended their conversation. _Yes!_ he cheered to himself. And the rest of the night went by as slowly as possible, but soon the next day arrived. Friday was finally there and he could go over to Kendall's house. In all honesty, he had never slept over at another guy's house and he hoped his parents were okay with that.

"Mom? Leo?" he asked his parents as they sat at the table eating. He always called his step-dad by his first name, because calling him 'dad' was just uncomfortable for the both of them. "Can I stay the night at a friend's house tonight?"

"Sure sweetie. Who's? Lilly's? Katie's?"

"Actually, it's a guy's house." Both of them froze simultaneously.

"Logan, you're gay son. Spending the night at a guy's house is gonna be a problem for us. Is he, you know...?" Leo asked.

"No, not at all. It's Kendall, the guy I've been tutoring in math. He just wanted to work on stuff for the big midterm next week. I swear, nothing is gonna happen."

"Well...as long as you promise your telling the truth. Go honey, have fun." His mom kissed his forehead lightly and then smiled at him. She was apprehensive for two reasons: One, because Kendall was a guy. Two, because of the fact that Logan got beaten-up only a few days earlier. His scars were gone, but the black eye faded into a lighter color that was still slightly noticeable. She wanted him safe.

Logan was ecstatic as he ran upstairs and packed a backpack with clothes and his Geometry book. He grabbed his phone and texted Kendall quickly.

**To: Kendall Knight**

**Message: Hey, I'm on my way. See you in a few :D**

The response came as Logan was brushing his teeth. He washed his mouth out and read the message.

**From: Kendall Knight**

**Message: See you in a few then(: **

And that smiley face made Logan's heart melt.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger. I've gotten some great comments saying you love drama so I added in some. Also, this is the chapter where we find out what really happened at that party Freshmen year. I really hope everyone likes it(: **

**Also, the next chapter is underway and has some super cheesy romance fluff and a little bit of action ;) Haha, so I hope you enjoy it. Here we gooooo: **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FOUR<span>

Leo Walters dropped his stepson, Logan, off at the Knight residence; a giant brick home with white panels of siding bordering parts of it and chimneys that reached into the heavens. The perfect green grass and small hedges framed the picture. Both men were awestruck, at first, of how amazing everything was.

"Take care, son. Call if you need us!" he hollered at Logan before speeding off down the road, blowing Logan back just by the wind. _Now __or __never,_ he thought as he knocked on the ornate door. He heard footsteps and locks shifting before the face Logan could never get tired of appeared.

"Hey there," Kendall smiled, his bushy eyebrows molding around his soft eyes. "My parents won't be home all night so we've got the house to ourselves. How did you get here?"

"Oh, my step dad drove me here. I kinda don't have my car anymore—too many speeding tickets. My parents grounded me for another six months from it." Kendall smiled at the smaller boys personal life, and then gasped sarcastically.

"Logan Henderson got grounded? Oh, say it isn't so!"

"Shut up, you smart-ass," Logan said as he pushed Kendall lightly.

"That's where you're wrong. I am definitely _not_smart." The two laughed before finally escaping into his house. The inside was warm, and not just in temperature. Brown walls, red hues, everything just felt so comforting and inviting to Logan. "This is Casa de' Knight."

"It's really nice," he smiled at Kendall who returned the gesture. Time stood still in that moment for an eternity before Logan finally broke the bond. "We should probably start on some math."

"G-Good call. Just set your stuff down on the table. I'm gonna go grab some sodas."

Kendall was completely finished with Geometry. Between the 'a + b' and square roots, he was totally lost. Granted, he was a little distracted the entire time. He was simply enjoying just the way Logan wrote. His graceful hands jotting down letters and numbers was so entertaining to Kendall, that he soon wondered what he was even doing.

"Logan, do you think we could maybe just take a break from school stuff? It's been like six hours and it's already dark outside." He unwillingly shut his textbook and looked into Kendall's eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea. Follow me!" he grabbed Logan's soft hand and tugged it as he ran upstairs. Through a couple of rooms Logan saw just how huge the house was before finally reaching a double-door set upstairs draped in mocha-colored curtains. "This is my favorite place in the world to be."

Now Logan had seen some pretty beautiful things, but nothing compared to what lied behind the doors. As they were thrown open, a small balcony sat before them with waist high metal bars around it. Small green plants and flowers bloomed around them, and a porch swing was hanging in front. But the most breathtaking part of the feature presentation was the view. The vast city and surrounding mountains were etched perfectly into his vision. He felt Kendall guide him to the swing and he sat next to him, curling against him when the wind blew cold air against their skin.

"This is so...amazing."

"I come up here when I need to think and stuff. No one else really ever is allowed out here except for you." Logan could feel the taller boy's heartbeat.

"Why am I so special?"

"You just are." He leaned over and allowed Logan to snuggle against him. Sure it was for initial warmth, but soon he liked the feeling of another body against his. He spread his arm over Logan's shoulders as they sat there. "So...um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything."

"What happened on Tuesday? I mean, when I saw you in the auditorium and you were all..."

"Beaten up?" Kendall nodded. "Well I was on my way there from my locker when I ran into some guys. They just started hitting and kicking me. Finally I just laid on the ground and I guess they got scared and ran. Stumbling into the auditorium I found you and the rest is history."

Kendall was agitated at the fact that someone had hurt Logan. No, they weren't together, but he still cared for him deeply and wished he could somehow get back at Bruce and his friends.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Ask away," he giggled.

"What's your story? I mean, I remember in ninth grade you were amazing. Then one day you just didn't come. You missed school for like two weeks and when you came back you were different. I hope I'm not asking too much."

"No, no," Kendall assured him. "I just had some...family issues is all." There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence. Kendall knew he couldn't tell Logan the truth, but he also hated lying to him. "My turn to ask you something next."

"Are we playing 20 questions or something?"

"No, silly. I just like talking to you. Now tell me, how did you get freakishly smart in math?"

Logan laughed at his bluntness. "Well, when I first came out I spent a lot of nights at home. It was either study or watch reruns of "Grey's Anatomy."

"How do you not like that show?"

"Excuse me, mister, but I believe it's my turn to ask _you_ something. Hmm...why are you nice to me? I mean, your this outstanding football player who gets girls thrown at him and your genuinely kind."

"If you want me to start being a bastard just say the word," he chuckled. "I dunno, I guess it's 'cause I see how people treat you and it isn't fair. Your a good person Logan, a really good person."

Neither of them knew what exactly was occurring, but somehow Kendall's rough lips graced against Logan's in perfect harmony. Both of them hesitated slightly, but soon became developed in the kiss. Logan soon felt Kendall's tongue and they battled for dominance of one another. The kiss was magical and irrevocably spectacular. When they pulled away, both were saddened by the ending of their connection.

"Kendall, I—"

Kendall practically threw Logan off of him and stood up, not making eye contact with him. He stepped back a few feet and stared at him, leaning against the black bars. Part of him was ecstatic that he kissed Logan, part of him was scared and worried because of it. He ran a hand through a thick blonde hair and Logan just stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked, a confused yet angry tone in his voice.

"I just—you need to, um...I can't do this. You need to leave." He ran off of the balcony and into the joining room while Logan followed him. They both ran down the stairs and Kendall opened the front door, holding out the other's bag. "Leave Logan. Now."

"But Kendall what did I—"

"Just go!" Logan just stared at him in disbelief. Kendall had kissed _him _and now he was being kicked out because of it? His fury flared as he yanked his backpack and stepped outside the door. He paused before leaving the front yard, and in one swift motion he swiveled around.

"You know, maybe you should figure out what you want...and what you need." Kendall slammed the door shut and stumbled into the living room, collapsing on the couch in a fit of tears with a scream escaping his lips.

Logan set off down the road, stopping every few feet to wipe away a tear. He grabbed out his phone and called one of his friends, Jessica, to come and get him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," he sniffed. "Can you come and get me?"

"Logie, is—is something wrong? Are you crying? Where are you?"

"I'll tell you about it when you get here. I'm on Olah Street and I really need you to get me."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay sweetie I'll be there in a little bit. Just stay where you are." And with that he hung up, sitting on the soft grass until she appeared ten minutes later. She swerved around the curb and stopped in front of him, her old Corvette screeching to a stop. "Get in."

He opened the door and sat down, his bag on his lap. "Thanks—"

"What the hell happened? It's 8 o'clock and I'm laying in bed when I suddenly get a call from you and your crying and need help. What happened?"

"C-Can we just start driving?"

She started the car and pulled away from the road and onto the highway. "Now talk."

"I kissed Kendall."

She paused for a moment out of shock. "Kendall Knight? As in straightest jock ever?"

"I know he's straight. But he kissed me. And then he just pushed me out of his house."

Jessica knew Logan. They had been best friends ever since sixth grade. She knew about his crush on Kendall, and she felt sympathetic that his emotions were being played with. "Okay sweetie," she said as she reached over to run her fingers through his hair. "You can crash at my place tonight."

And like that, he began to bawl hard. His face was buried in his hands as he leaned against the seat. He held that position until they reached her house and got out. She quickly explained to her parents the situation, to which they agreed to let him stay, and then pulled him upstairs. They laid under the covers on her bed, him crying on her chest, as she stroked his hair. They each fell asleep in that position.

Kendall's heart was stuck in a million directions. He kissed Logan and he liked it! But he couldn't have liked it. Nothing made sense to him, and he was scared and defenseless. Still, though, he could admit that he liked the kiss. _Why__the__fuck__does__it__have__to__be__me?_

It was true nothing had ever been the same since the party. No one outside of Kendall's immediate family had known what occurred there—not even Carlos and James. He was so close to telling Logan but it would've just pushed him away. Here is what really happened:

* * *

><p>3 Years Ago:<p>

_James and Carlos were huddled around their best friend._

_"Dude! Jo totally wants you," James said, flipping his hair._

_"Yeah but I just...I dunno, I don't think I like her."_

_"But Kendall," Carlos began, his puppy dog eyes falling on his hopelessly single friend, "she's hot. She's nice. She's hot. She's really cool, and she's hot!"_

_"Come on, bro! Just go for it." Usually Kendall would listen to James, because secretly he admired him. James was always so perfect in every single way-the kind of perfection that made a person envy him. No, Kendall didn't want Jo. Sure, she was nice and pretty, but so was James. He couldn't admit it to himself: he had an infatuation on James._

_"But guys, I-," he was cut off as his two friends shoved him into the room that Jo was in. She had to fix her make-up in her bedroom, which Carlos thought was the ideal place for Kendall to make his move. They slammed the wooden door shut behind Kendall, high-fived each other and went off to enjoy the rest of the party, leaving Kendall in that room._

_Kendall was expecting to see Jo in there, but was surprised to find an older guy sitting on the edge of the bed texting. He quickly looked up. This guy was large—six foot tall maybe, with bulging muscles and a brown buzz cut hairstyle. His square shaped head looked at him._

"_Hey there," he said, his voice rough._

"_W-who are you?"_

"_I'm Josh. I'm a senior at Rutheridge. I'm guessing your a Freshmen?" Kendall nodded. "Mhhmm...I was supposed to meet my girlfriend in here but I don't know where she is."_

"_I'm sorry, I was looking for someone else." He turned to leave the room but a hard hand grabbed his shoulder._

"_Aww, don't leave yet. The fun is just starting."_

"_I-I just...," he stammered. _

"_No baby, you aren't going anywhere 'til I'm done with your faggot ass." He grabbed Kendall by the hair and threw him on the bed face first. He climbed next to him. "See I've got a problem. My girlfriend won't put out and I need some in a bad way."_

"_Please stop!" Kendall begged, bound by a large hand pushing his back down. _

"_Why? I've got a big cock here that I know you'll just love. Sorry if it hurts you, my girl says it practically rips inside of her," he laughed. _

* * *

><p>PRESENT:<p>

Even remembering it was difficult for Kendall. The pain—all of the pain, and the visions that haunted his dreams after that night. Kendall was raped. He was admitted to the hospital for test of any STD's and a few internal tears caused by the sex. His body was covered in bruises and scars and it just felt so unclean to him. His parents tried to be there for him but they just didn't understand.

Kendall was afraid of it happening again. It was why he was so scared of being gay, why kissing Logan frightened him. He pushed the thoughts away as they were doing nothing for his tears. No, kissing Logan wasn't at all like that. Logan was soft and warm and the kiss was magical. He loved every second of it. _I've __got __to __find __Logan, _he thought. _But __where __did __he __go?_

He rushed outside into the bitter cold air, looking for him in hope that he was out there. He wasn't. He walked up and down the road, trying to find any sign of him. As he took a step in the grass he felt something under him. He looked down and saw a small gray object through the darkness—Logan's cellphone! Kendall bent over and grabbed it, looking through the last calls.

"Jessica Miller," he whispered before running back inside of his house to check none other than Facebook. Scrolling down her page he found an address. _An __address!_

Now all that was to be done was find the guy he so desperately needed, but the guy who also never wanted to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! So this is the most awaited chapter yet of this story. I've gotten so many emails about this it's crazy. I know it's short but I hope you like it. Special thanks to the ideas everyone has given me, I really appreciate them! Also, I'm working on another story. Go check it out :D Here ya go:**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FIVE<span>

Kendall's red, rusty truck pulled up at Jessica's house around midnight. Black air swirled around him as he strode over the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, he saw a light inside click on. A young blonde woman opened the door.

"Jessica!" he said, excitement in his voice that he had found the right house. His excitement was met with a look of disgust.

"Kendall. What the hell do you want?" Her tone was almost sharp.

"Is Logan here? I need to speak to him."

"How did you know he'd be here?"

"I found his phone outside. Must've fallen outta his pocket or something. Can I talk to him please?" Kendall asked extremely antsy.

"One second," she huffed as she closed the door. Kendall heard arguing coming from inside but ignored it as best as possible-except when he heard Logan shout 'I don't wanna see him!' After the noise subsided, the door opened once more.

"Come on in, but I'm not leaving the room," Jessica said. She stepped aside and allowed Kendall to walk in. The front door lead into the living room, where an angry Logan was sitting on the back of the couch in his pajamas. He just glared at Kendall before standing and turning around to leave.

"Logan, stop!" He stepped forward.

"Oh, so now you don't want me to go?" Logan's voice was filled with hatred and tears stained his puffy eyes.

"No! I mean, yes, no! Ugh, Logan just please hear me out!" he pleaded. Logan spun to face him, both guys only feet apart.

"Why should I listen? So you can tell me how special I am and how amazingly I play piano only for you to play my emotions in the end?"

Kendall thought for a minute. He really had hurt Logan, and now it was his job to make him understand his side of the story.

"Logan, it isn't easy for me. This."

"What? Being gay?"

"Yes! T-There are things I just can't tell you but you have to believe me," he cried.

"Why do I have too?"

"Because you said I needed to figure out what I need and what I want. That's just it Logan, I don't _want_ you, I NEED you!"

Logan's heart froze. His head was spinning and he was so confused, but still here he was with Kendall and he would never get over the fact that he did deeply like him. "Jess? Can you leave us alone for a little while?"

She nodded and left the room, no arguments. Logan leaned against the back of the couch, folded his arms, and just looked at Kendall. "Why did you run?"

"Because I was scared," Kendall whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of you! Of me! Of being gay...I'm just so scared Logan," he said, tears welling up and flowing down his cheeks.

"Why are you scared?"

"...do you remember that time in 9th grade when I missed almost a month of school?" Logan nodded. Kendall turned around and pulled his shirt up, revealing his back. Down the middle towards the bottom of his torso was a long, large scar that extended until it reached his waistline. It was prominent against his tan skin.

"Oh my god..." Logan ran his fingers along the blemish. "W-What happened?"

He swallowed hard. "I was raped the night of the party by this guy that no one knew. Nobody saw him leave or enter-he basically doesn't exist! I was in the hospital for a few days, waiting for my insides to heal. It was so rough and painful that it tore me up, Logan."

Logan began to cry as he imagined the pain Kendall was forced to endure. Who could ever do that to someone like him? "Kendall I-"

"That's why I'm scared. I don't want it to happen again."

"Kendall I would never hurt you! You've just gotta trust me."

"But Logan, I can't touch you without getting afraid."

"So I'll be gentle," he said quietly as he stepped forward. His fingers brushed against Kendall's forearm and then he pulled him towards him. The second kiss, though it was shorter, was much better. Logan's soft and delicate lips felt like flower petals against Kendall's, relaxing him. Every so often, his hand would grab Kendall's just to remind him that he was safe.

"I'm so sorry," Kendall muttered, his forehead leaning against the smaller boy's.

"Don't apologize. I understand why you were scared. Are you scared now?"

"Not in the least," he smiled, both of them laughing softly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because," he began. "I felt defenseless. I was scared that maybe it would push you away or make me seem like a whore because I lost my virginity at age 14."

"Hey now, that's no reason for me to push you away. I like you, Kendall Knight, and nothing is gonna change that."

"Everyone needs something to be proud of. Logan, you are my something. Your just so...amazing."

"Kendall, I'm proud of _you_."

Jessica cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Kendall pulled away from Logan, but slid his hand down to grab Logan's. They intertwined their fingers and smiled. "Is it okay if he spends the night?"

"Sure, what's one more person. If we get anymore gay people in here it'll start to look like a Lifetime movie," she groaned as she walked upstairs and closed her door.

Logan smiled his cheesy grin, causing immediate happiness to spread through Kendall's body, which was being led to the couch. He was thrown on the couch as the smaller boy sat next to him, still holding his hand. They remained that way until they both fell asleep, both of them enveloped in such happiness that it caused them to not dream—they didn't have to. Their dreams were already coming true.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Logan was awoken by a hand shaking him. He was laying on the couch, a pillow supporting his head, and no Kendall. His eyes darted around to find Jessica standing over him, hands on her hips.<p>

"Looking for something?" she teased. "He left a few hours ago before my parents woke up. He didn't wanna wake you up."

"Oh, okay then," Logan sighed. He was slightly disappointed that Kendall wasn't there when he woke up, but the memory of last night enlightened his mind. Kendall was his now, and he had no intention of letting him go.

"So how are things gonna be now? You know, with you and him?"

"I honestly have no idea. We can't be public about things because I know he wouldn't be ready for it. Ugh, just as things get better they also get harder." He slammed a pillow over his head and groaned. Jessica walked over and sat next to him.

"I have no idea what really happened last night, but he really likes you Logan. That's all you've gotta focus on—the rest will fall into place. Now get your ass outta bed before I pour ice down your pants."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey(: So they're together! Yay! Now I've just gotta add more complications..lol. I hope you like this chapter! Special thanks to my friends who are constantly reviewing. I love ya'll! Review Please!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER SIX:<span>

"Come on Kendall!" Logan said as he pulled Kendall by his hand through their school's abandoned courtyard. It was Sunday, the same weekend where both boy's lives had changed. Logan said he had a surprise for Kendall in celebration of their getting together.

"Are you sure this is...legal?" Kendall asked as Logan pulled out his keys from his pocket. He grabbed one specifically and shoved it into the lock on the door of the school's main building which connected to the auditorium. He turned it, there was a small click, and then the door loosened up. It was open.

"How did you—?"

"Gustavo, the school janitor, heard me playing one day. He gave me a copy of the key to the school so I can get in and play whenever I want," he said, holding the door open and gesturing for him to enter. Reluctantly, he stepped inside.

The school was ominous when no one was in it. All of the lights were off but Logan knew the way to his destination. "Here," he said as he grabbed the taller boy's hand once more and led him to the doors to the auditorium. They both opened the doors and turned the lights on. The great grand piano which started their entire being together sat on the stage. Logan smiled at Kendall widely.

"Take your seat, kind sir," he grinned.

"Logan, what are you—?"

"Just wait," he said as he marched up the stairs and took his spot on the piano bench. Kendall found a seat near the middle of the auditorium, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. Logan breathed in heavy and then began to play possibly the most beautiful melody Kendall had ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So my friend wrote a song for this fic. It's the song Logan is playing right now:<strong> /user/3605/scores/31200

* * *

><p>Once he was finished, a tear slid down his face. He didn't notice Kendall walk up behind him, so he was a little surprised when a set of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder and whispered in his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.<p>

"That was so beautiful Logan. What's it called?"

"For Kendall...," he whispered. Kendall was shocked. Someone actually wrote him a song? The song was so beautiful, it couldn't have been written about _him_ could it? "I've been working on it all weekend. You know, when I wasn't bawling," he joked. Kendall kissed his cheek softly, allowing his lips to linger for a moment on his skin.

"You know, I've yet to find something wrong with you." Logan smiled, biting his lip at Kendall's kindness.

"That's easy. I'm really short," he joked, causing Kendall to burst into loud laughter. "Oh, and I can't cook worth shit."

"Speaking of food, why don't we go grab some?" he suggested.

"That sounds amazing."

* * *

><p>The two boys sat in the food court at the mall, both of them smiling and laughing as the other stuffed his face. Kendall looked down at his vibrating phone sitting on his lap.<p>

**New Text: James**

**Message: Hey man, whatcha up to?**

He caught Logan trying not to read his message and giggled at his failing attempt. "It's just James checking up on me."

**To: James**

**Message: Nothing, just hanging in the mall's food court with a friend.**

**New Text: James**

**Message: Cool, I'm just now leaving Aeropostale. Catch up with you?**

In all honesty, Kendall didn't want him to come. No, he wasn't ashamed of Logan but he wasn't ready to tell his best friend about his...preference...in boys. Unfortunately, it was too late for them both as he heard his friend's voice from a distance.

"Hey Kendall!" he hollered as he ran up behind him, shopping bags hitting his legs as he came. He wrapped his arm around Kendall's neck and rubbed his head. "Hey kid, what's..."

He stared at Logan with a confused look on his face. "Hey James."

"Um, hey. Logan right?"

"Yeah. It's okay, I swear I'm not gonna molest you," he laughed, lightening the atmosphere. James immediately smiled at the joke and sat across the two.

"So James, how was the trip?"

"It was amazing! Beaches, babes, and clothes. Haha, what did you do while I was gone?" he said, looking at Logan who blushed. James's eyes widened as he saw Logan's cheeks turn a bright pink and Kendall looked down shyly. "Are you two...?"

"No, erm, well—"

"YES! Oh my God, I totally knew it!" he screamed. Kendall took a deep breath and his eyes widened.

"Can you keep your voice down?" he shushed.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought you would be...you know," he said.

"Just don't tell anyone, kay?" Logan asked.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone your getting tutored Kendall."

If Kendall had ever wanted to hit anyone, it was right now. _Whew, _he thought. _Still __has __no __idea..._ Obviously, Logan felt slightly relieved as well because Kendall could see his breathing return to normal and his tensed body relax slightly. Sure, Kendall loved James—but he was still an idiot. The two friends laughed and talked for a while, every so often allowing Logan to join the conversation. In all, the three were enjoying their evening and Logan and James even exchanged numbers before he announced that he had to leave. Kendall smiled and hugged him goodbye, ignoring the look James gave him as he did so.

"I'll text you," he said, grinning at Logan.

"Mmkay. Nice meeting you James," he said, waving and leaving the store. Kendall sat back down.

"So, I understand getting tutored. But, why him? The school fag?" He knew he didn't mean anything by calling Logan a fag, that was just the way he was. If someone was doing it, he was too.

"I just ran into him one day and he offered. It was kind of a random thing."

"He seems okay. I don't get why people hate him," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I guess it's because people don't _understand _him. People don't like what they can't understand." They both sat there in silence for a few moments before James's took a sip of his soda and realized it was empty.

"I'm gonna go get another. Be right back," he nodded, walking over to refill his drink. Kendall looked around, trying to find something important to focus his attention on. Across the entire food court sat a figure in one of the booths. It was leaning over, wearing a large coat, and it was looking around. Somehow, Kendall felt like he knew that man. He could only see a portion of the guy's face, but still he felt familiar. Especially the man's green eyes. Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kendall!" the voice belonged to his mother, but it was frantic.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Come home NOW!"

"Why?" he asked.

"It's _him._ He's out of jail, Kendall. Joshua Carson. The man who raped you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So apparently people are really into this story. Hope you like my plot twist!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER SEVEN<span>

Kendall awoke laying in his bed, sweat dripping off of every inch of his body. His head was throbbing and he had no recollection of how or why he was there. As his vision cleared, he looked around to see Carlos and James sitting in chairs—Carlos was passed out.

"Hey buddy," James smiled at him.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"You had a panic attack at the mall two days ago, remember? I came back after I got my drink and you were on the ground. Everyone was scared about you, bro."

Soon, Kendall's memory came back to him—even the memory he didn't wish to remember. His rapist was out of jail, and he could swear he saw him at the mall that day. No, he couldn't think of that right now. For some reason, something else caught his attention. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Shit. I missed my Geo mid-term!" he groaned, standing up. James walked over and hugged his friend.

"Your mom explained why you had an attack at the mall. Dude, I'm so sorry," he said, his voice cracking with tears. James Diamond was crying? Kendall couldn't believe it. "I feel like it's my fault. If I had never forced you to go into that room—"

"Shut up. I wanted to go into that room too. You can't blame yourself James." They hugged once more and then laughed at their positions. "We look like total losers. Let's get you something to eat."

They walked out of his room and into the kitchen where James made him leftover dinner from the night before. Kendall offered to help but James said no. Meanwhile, he just sat down at the island which sat in the middle of the room. Soon, there was a knock at the door. It was Logan.

"Oh my God! You're okay!" he said as Kendall opened the door. He threw himself into a hug and resisted the urge to strong kiss him. "I was so worried about you."

"How did you find out?"

"James called me," he said, smiling at James. Even though neither of them would ever admit to it, they secretly enjoyed each other. "I'm just happy you're okay...and no offense but you kinda stink."

Kendall gave a fake gasp and pretended to be upset, causing the other two boys to giggle. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower then. Logan can you come and help me for a sec?"

Logan just nodded as he followed him into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Logan had his arms around Kendall's neck, the taller boy's hands on his waist, and the two were kissing passionately. The kiss lasted a good minute or two before they broke it off.

"I missed you," was all Logan could say. No, there was no way he could say how terrified he was for Kendall.

"You don't have to miss me anymore baby. I'm not going anywhere." They pecked again and then Logan stepped back as Kendall took his shirt off. He turned around to run the water and Logan had to shut his eyes to avoid looking at the scar that reminded him of the rape. As much as they both wished, this distant memory was getting closer and closer.

"Sure I can't persuade you to join me?" he winked.

"Not this time, not anytime for a while Kendall Knight." He stepped outside of the bathroom, cold air hitting his face, and walked into the kitchen where James was sitting down at the table. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. It was clear he had been crying—his eyes were puffy and swollen and his shirt was soaked wet.

"Are you okay James?"

For some reason, James tossed himself onto Logan hugging him and crying all over his shirt. His head rested on his shoulder as Logan ran his hands up and down his back trying to calm him. "What's wrong hun?"

"It's all my fault. I forced him to go in that room—it's my fault he was raped! If it wasn't for me, then he would be okay. He'd be normal!"

"Shh, it's okay James." His voice soothed him, relaxing his nerves. He just had that affect on people. "Things would've happened anyways. You didn't do anything wrong James. Look," he said, bringing the other guy's eyes to his, "Kendall loves you. Carlos loves you. You're a good person. It's okay."

Neither of them knew really what was happening. All they were sure of was that their lips somehow found each other in a kiss that wasn't magical by any sense of the word. It was more forced and uncomfortable for the both of them. Unfortunately, it was the worst timing too. In the confusion, neither of them heard the shower shut off and the door open. Kendall walked in the room, clad only in shorts and saw the attraction before him.

"What the hell?" he shouted, tackling James to the ground. He rolled on top of him, punching violently in no direction and only landing one solid hit on him. James, half disoriented, began to fight back until the two of them were pulled off of each other by Logan.

"Cut it out! Kendall nothing happened!"

"Damn right nothing happened. But something would've had I not walked in on your little make-out fest," he said, gesturing to James. Logan walked next to him and put his hand on his pulsing arm, trying to calm him.

"Kendall, I swear. It was just a spur of the moment thing!"

"Why are you so pissed! It was just an accident," James said.

"Because...," he took a deep breath. "Logan and I are sorta...together."

James's mouth dropped. Never had he ever expected to hear that. Even in the recent events had he never thought Kendall could be gay. "You two are...oh—I'm so sorry Kendall!"

"Whatever—"

"No, seriously. It didn't mean anything. I'm psyched that you two are a couple, really!" he pleaded, trying to make his friend forgive him.

"That's where you're wrong. We're not a couple anymore," he said, running into his room and slamming the door closed. He threw himself on his bed, tears streaming down his face. _How __could __Logan __do __this __to me__? __We've __been __dating __a __week __and __he's __already __kissing __my __best__friend?_

"Kendall! Open the door!" Logan shouted, banging on the door.

"Go away Logan!" he yelled back.

"KENDALL KNIGHT OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Logan hollered as loud as possible. Kendall walked slowly over and unlocked it, opening it.

"What?"

"Please, please, please forgive me! I'm so sorry baby," he begged. Kendall opened his arms and hugged a crying Logan. "It didn't mean anything."

"Shh, I know babe. Look, last time I had somethings to work out. This time you do. Do you like James?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then, we don't have anything to worry about!" They kissed, this kiss better than the one Logan previously had by a long shot, and then went to join James back in the kitchen. He sat at the table quietly texting someone.

"It didn't mean—"

"I get it. Look, as long as nothing happened I'm good here. Bro's?"

"Bro's over hoes," he said, hugging Kendall. "Er, um...in this case Logan." They all laughed before someone knocked on the door. Logan, being the nice person he was, went and opened it and was shocked to find just a single white envelope on the doorstep. He looked around, seeing that no one was there, and returned handing it Kendall as it was addressed to him. He looked at it puzzled before opening it and reading it aloud.

"Dear Kendall,

Thanks for telling people. I've been watching you lately. Seems like you're less frightened of me than what I was hoping. Well, scared now?

-Josh"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend Gabislike :) Her stories are amazing, my favorite being "Thank You, William Shakespeare." Seriously, check it out :D haha, it inspired this story actually. **

**Not much is gonna go on in this chapter, just a little backbone for future. Some of you are getting obsessed with it and email me every day about when I'm posting next. Sorry it's late but I've just been so busy! Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER EIGHT<span>

Logan sat in the same yellow chair at the same wooden desk in the same classroom the following day. Yet, it was as if a part of him was missing; and it was.

Kendall wasn't there.

Of all of the times for something of this nature to occur, it HAD to be two weeks into their relationship? Sure, Logan had developed deep feelings for Kendall years ago when he first saw him, but now it was a different feeling he felt toward him. He wanted to protect him at whatever cost possible, even if that meant being forced to go to school because he didn't want Logan to miss out on anything because of him. Still, though, Logan sat next to one of his friends, texting Kendall and panicking every time a text came later than expected.

_New Text!_

**From:** Kendall

**Msg:** Look, i know your scared for me but could you stop it?

**To:** Kendall

**Msg:** Why should I stop trying to protect you?

Moments passed. Moments which felt like hours of dead silence. Finally, Kendall responded.

**From:** Kendall

**Msg:** Because...you're you, Logan. I don't wanna put you in danger because honestly I'm so tangled up in you that I can't even think straight. Just being next to you drives me crazy because I just wanna kiss you and hold you but I can't. So stop being scared for me, because I'm too scared for you.

Logan reread the message several times. Does...does Kendall really think about me that way?

**To:** Kendall

**Msg:** Ok. Look, I'm sorry for being scared but I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you again. So you have a choice: either let me be overprotective, or I will never kiss you again :P

It amazed Kendall that even in the most serious conversations Logan could find some way to add humor.

**From:** Kendall

**Msg**: Damn...well I guess I don't have much of a choice there. But you've gotta promise me something

**To**: Kendall

**Msg**: I'd do anything.

**From:** Kendall

**Msg:** don't leave? because I'm so scared right now and I don't know if I can handle not having you there with me.

**To**: Kendall

**Msg**: I'm not going anywhere :)

Kendall somehow arranged for all of his classwork to be sent to Logan who, in turn, brought it to his house. Logan could easily tell that Kendall, though as strong as he may appear, was really frightened. The police ordered him to stay at home for a certain period of time—a period which wasn't yet set. Logan's parents forced him to still go to school. They had no idea of the relationship between the two boys, but they were suspicious enough. Only James' presence could calm Logan's nerves when he wasn't around his boyfriend. It was as if his knowledge of the boy's affections for each other was soothing to him.

The bell rang an annoying sound, allowing the students to break for lunch. Carlos still ate with James even though Logan was now as well. He, even though he was in the house when Kendall admitted to James about Logan and his dating, he was asleep the whole time and missed the entire conflict.

"Hey Logan," James muttered while throwing his backpack down on the floor by their table. "How ya holding up?"

"I'm not the one who's got a rapist after him," Logan said. A part of him did blame James for the whole ordeal, but would never admit it. "I'm okay, just kinda tired."

"Same here...you know that Kendall's parents are leaving this weekend, right?"

"Why?"

"Because of some convention they've gotta go to. Look," he leaned in close to Logan so no one could hear him, "the bodyguard will be there and that's it. I'm only telling you because I figure you two could hang out. Every time I see you you're thinking about him. Every time I see him he's thinking about you. Have you even had an official date yet?"

Logan looked down. He was right. The only time they'd even came close to a first date was the night they kissed and Kendall blew up. Right now, he wanted so badly to go on that date that very minute. "I'll ask him. I know I'm probably exaggerating but I can't stand to think of him being scared or hurt and that's what this is doing to him."

"Then that night will make him feel so much better," James said as Carlos appeared carrying a plate of unidentifiable foods. Now, all Logan had to do was wait for school to end.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, the bell rang to dismiss students. Logan followed his usual schedule of playing piano in the auditorium, but before he began he pulled out his phone and dialed Kendall's number, nervously speaking when he answered.<p>

"Hello?" a groggy voice said. Kendall must have been asleep.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing...look, I know this may be bad timing, but do you wanna do something this Saturday? I know we can't leave your house but maybe if you want to we can watch a movie and cuddle and I can order take-out...but if you don't want to right now I totally understand. It's a stupid idea anyway-"

"Logan?" Kendall cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"I'd absolutely love that." Even though he couldn't see it, he just knew that he was smiling at this.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't wanna cause any more stress. I was just thinking that we never really had an official first date."

"It sounds like you're trying to talk me out of it," he laughed. "Come over to my house around five. I'll tell Mr. McFadeson about you coming over. He's the new bodyguard and he's super awesome so I'm sure he won't mind."

"Great!" he squealed. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Saturday came soon for the both of them. After taking two showers and spending an hour finding an outfit to wear, Logan decided he was finally ready. He looked at his reflection in the car mirror, smiling and practicing saying 'Hey' and 'I really like you' over and over again before finally climbing out of the car which his father let him use.<p>

He walked up to the front door, saying 'hello there' multiple times. He changed it up every other time, trying to find the perfect way to say it, when the door swung open and a smiling Kendall stood before him.

"Are you just gonna keep talking to yourself or do you wanna come inside and kiss me?" he giggled. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, making Logan feel comfortable about his tee-shirt and jeans. Logan grinned and stepped forward, gently kissing the taller boy's lips.

When they parted, he smiled saying, "God, I've missed that this week." Kendall agreed and then bowed, motioning for his boyfriend to enter the warm house. Standing in the corner of the dining room was who Logan assumed was Mr. McFadeson. He was about seven feet tall but extremely muscular. He smiled at the two boys.

"Hello Logan. I trust you two will have a good time, but not _too_good of a time?" he winked at them. _Oh __yes, __this __is __going __to __be __an __amazing __weekend._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! You are all so amazing(:**

**This chapter is mainly fluff, but does have some DRAMA! I hope you all like it :D Also, with the arrival of Christmas soon and me not being in school I'll either be updating a lot more frequently or not at all. But the story will go on! Here you go :D REVIEW! **

**-Author**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER NINE<span>

Kendall and Logan walked into the living room, hand in hand, smiles drawn perfectly across their faces. The taller boy dropped down onto the couch, dragging Logan down with him. He curled up against him, giggling as Kendall kissed his cheek.

"So, anything planned for tonight?" Logan asked.

"Just the most amazing, most wonderful night of your entire life," Kendall muttered, a cocky tone in his voice. "This nights gonna rock your world, my little pianist."

"Oh really? And what exactly will we be doing, Mr. Full-of-himself Knight?"

Kendall stood up and grabbed a stack of blankets from the corner of the room along with some DVD cases. "Movies, cuddling, and Chinese food is on its way." He threw the quilts at Logan who put on an over-dramatic performance of gasping and turning in the other direction. "I know you aren't really mad at me, Logie."

He chuckled a response. "Logie? I'm not a dog, Kendall. You'll have to do better than that."

Kendall rolled his eyes, sitting behind his boyfriend. He snaked his right arm around his waist and pulled him against him. Logan's head rested under Kendall's chin, nestled perfectly into his neck. They made eye contact, their bodies frozen in time.

"How about...my baby?"

"Hmm...," Logan thought. "Better, but not as original. Keep thinking, mister. Or no more kissing tonight."

"Unfair!" he complained. Kendall looked down at his boyfriend who had now crossed their arms together and intertwined their fingers. He somehow felt safer with him. More secure. That's when it him. "Angel Eyes."

"What?"

"Your nickname. Angel Eyes," he clarified.

"And how did you come up with that?"

"Well, there is something about you. I mean, I've never felt like this with someone. I told you things I wouldn't tell anyone outside of my parents. You came over tonight, and this past week, just to make sure I was okay. You're my guardian angel, kinda. That's why I'm calling you Angel Eyes."

Silence surrounded the both of them before Logan broke it. "You are so amazing," he said, muffled by lips upon his. Their kiss was gentle, growing deeper by the second. He felt Kendall's tongue gracing his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he allowed. They connected together. Logan rolled over, laying on Kendall's stomach, still wrapped in each others arms.

"I don't hear any TALKING in there!" Mr. McFadeson hollered from his seat in the dining room.

"Sorry!" both boys yelled in response, attempting to stifle their giggles.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD KENDALL! Turn it off, turn it off!" Logan begged, curling against his boyfriend on the couch. They were snuggled up together, covered with a thick large blanket, and eating while watching a movie. Little did Logan know it was a horror film. Kendall laughed, wrapping his arm around the shivering smaller boy. He stroked his hair softly.<p>

"It's just a movie, Logan," he cooed. "It's not real."

"I don't care, turn it off _please_!"

"Sure baby," he whispered, moving forward to grab the remote. He paused their movie, giggling at Logan's adorableness. "See? It's over." Just then the doorbell rang. He heard the front door open, assuming by his bodyguard, and heard a familiar voice.

"Is he here?" James asked from the other room.

"Yeah!" he screamed back. "In here."

Kendall fit back into the position he was previously in with Logan as their guest entered. At first, James was slightly surprised to see his best friend cuddling with a guy, but then adapted to it as he sat down in the chair across from them. "Horror film?" he asked, pointing to the frightened figure buried in Kendall's arms.

He nodded in response, both of them laughing.

"It's not funny!" Logan piped up, emerging from his shield. "It's terrifying."

"It can't be that bad."

"Wanna finish it with us?" Kendall offered, his friend's eyes widening at the offer.

"Hell yes!" The two love-birds moved over on the couch, making room for James next to Logan. They threw the large blanket over him as well, the three of them curling up together. At first, Logan was uncomfortable with his position next to James. After all, the two had kissed a few days ago. And here they were extremely close , he could manage to be friends with him, but not around Kendall. It just became awkward. _Here __goes __the __longest __hour __of __my __life._

Once the movie had ended, the put in another that wasn't as scary. Unfortunately, since Kendall was so relaxed, he dozed off next to Logan who moved his head to James's shoulder.

James adjusted to him, opening his body for the small boy to lay on. Logan laid on his extremely muscular chest, his arm thrown around James's middle. Oddly enough, it felt _good._The two inched closer and closer until they kissed. This time, it was much better than the first. James was dominant, taking control of Logan immediately. As soon as the kiss broke, though, he jumped and awoke his sleeping boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angel Eyes," he yawned. "I fell asleep."

"It's okay. It's getting late anyways. James was about to go, right?"

"Um...yeah, right...uh, bye guys," he said, standing and leaving the couple. He stepped outside, leaning against the door and crying his eyes out.

"So," Kendall said, yawning, "what do you want to do now?"

"You're going to sleep baby. Come on, let's get you upstairs."

"Ugh, that's too far. Will you just sleep with me in here?"

"You don't have to ask twice," Logan said as the two of them laid, wrapped in the blanket and each others arms. They laid until the taller boy fell asleep once more, leaving Logan to his thoughts.

He _kissed _James...again...and he liked it? It was so confusing to him. _No, _he thought. _I've __been __worshiping __Kendall __for __years __now, __and __no __one __is __gonna __mess __that __up. _He drifted off into sleep, with the comfort of mind and comfort of his boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOO I've practically been getting harassed for this next chapter. It's short, but progressive. It's actually the shortest chapter in this entire story, but it's really good :D **

**Special thanks to Lexi-The-Monster333 for keeping me optimistic about this story. Without her, this wouldn't have been done. **

**Also, people were really hating on Logan after the last chapter went up, and I received a good 20 messages about how they now hate him. Sorry, but that wasn't what I wanted him to be made out as. This chapter shows Logan's emotions more, and maybe you'll understand his side. Please, please PLEASE comment! They make my day! **

**So, here you go:**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TEN<span>

"James, wait up!" Logan yelled, running down the patio at their school. An entire weekend had passed since their moment at Kendall's when Logan actually made a move at James but then pushed him away as if it was nothing. James, paying no attention to the flailing figure darting up behind him, kept his pace towards the side entrance of the halls. "James," he heard a familiar voice say, grabbing his shoulder.

"What Logan?" James said, turning around. Logan could see the pain in his eyes masked by a layer of anger. His eyes were slightly red, leading to the conclusion that he'd been crying recently.

"We need to talk," he mumbled.

"_We _don't need to do anything," he said, motioning between them. "I think you made it pretty clear you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"That's not it and you know it!"

"You know what, I'm not sure what I know anymore." There was silence between the two for a long moment.

"How long?" Logan asked, his voice trailing off.

"What?"

"Until two weeks ago, you never showed any interest in me. In any guy."

"Neither did Kendall!"

"Don't bring him into this," he warned, staring at the taller boy. "So tell me, how long have you liked me?"

"I...I don't know, okay? It's not that I'm gay or anything, I just...I don't know. There's something about you that I just like so much. And I couldn't hold it in any longer so when I started to cry that day and you were there I just kissed you. I didn't think you felt anything, but then the other night when you...you know...kissed me. It felt so magical, and then you just threw me out."

"I'm so sorry, James."

"Just tell me...why did you push me away?" James's voice was begining to crack and he was forcing back tears.

"I wish I knew. It's just, I've liked Kendall for forever and now that I have him you come into the picture and confuse me. I don't know who to choose."

"Well let me make it easier for you. Count me out," he said, turning away. Logan stood there, stuck, unable to move from shock.

Did he like James? No, he couldn't possibly have any feelings for him. He liked Kendall! Kendall was all he ever wanted and now...now he didn't know who he wanted. James was gorgeous and perfect and wanted him, actually _wanted _him. But Kendall was amazingly handsome too, but Logan almost had to beg for him to notice who Logan even was.

Then came the bad part: Kendall had baggage. He felt bad for thinking it, but it was true. Kendall came with strings attatched, and James didn't. Was that really what he wanted?

_BBRRRIINNNGGG!_

Logan hoped he could focus on school, but that wasn't even going to be posible with everything on his mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Angel Eyes," Kendall said. Logan's day at school was extremely frustrating, and he hoped that playing piano in his favorite place would calm his nerves. It was working until Kendall called.<p>

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" It was insane how he automatically knew something was up.

"Nothing, I've just got a ton on my mind. What's up with you? Why did you call?"

"Well I figured you'd be playing piano, and I thought I'd talk to you. And nothing much is going on," he said, Logan could hear the shuffling of things in the background.

"Kendall, honey! You've gotta finish packing," his mom yelled, her voice distant through the phone.

"Woah, woah, woah, packing? Kendall, what's going on?" It was obvious that Logan was scared, expecting the worst.

"Nothing...um, well everything. We got another note today...so my parents and I are going away," Kendall explained.

"Where's away?"

"Texas. We've got relatives there and the police figure the guy might follow us. If he does, we'll be able to track him since we'll be moving and he'll be following us. It's only for a little while baby, don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry Kendall! How long is a little while? A couple of days? Weeks?"

"Just a month."

A tear slid down Logan's face. He was so scared of being alone, it was as if fate was forcing him to be with James. But mainly, he was scared for Kendall. He didn't want to loose him, and they were basically playing cat and mouse with this rapist.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered, snapping his attention back. "I've got to go. We're loading the van."

"Wait, I don't even get to say good-bye?"

"No...my parents wanna leave as soon as possible. But hey, we can call and text and video chat as much as possible, and you have James to keep you company." _Great, _he thought. _You had to mention him._

"Okay then...I'll talk to you later, okay? Call me when you get there?"

"Of course. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later baby. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Logan was left there, alone in more ways then one. Little did he know that someone was hiding out in the furthest row of the auditorium, listening to Logan on the phone. A devious smile pulled tightly across his face at the thought of Kendall leaving his boyfriend behind. But now, he knew that he was going to Texas. And he also knew one other thing:

His boyfriend, Logan, was scared, and he was going to be sure to use that to his advantage.


	11. Chapter 11

**AH! Wow, this is the fasted I've ever updated. But I couldn't write this faster. Personally, I love this chapter and I hope you do too! Please COMMENT :D They make me all warm and fuzzy inside(:**

***Note, most of you have guesses as to who was in the back row in the last chapter. Guess you'll have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

**~nickyd92 - You are one of my biggest supporters and also an amazing author. If you havent read anything from nickyd92, DO IT NOW! I owe the confidence I have in my story to you, because you always comment and make my day!**

**~btrlover21-You are the FIRST person to always comment on a new chapter, and you really give me your honest opinions. You make me optimistic about my story and I just wanted to thank you for that :D**

**~Logan Henderson Is Mine- First off, Logan is mine. Never forget it...haha :D Secondly, you have amazing taste in fics because I have read almost EVERYTHING in your favorite stories, and I'm honored that you like this one(: Btw, I've never heard anyone say "Holy Hicken" before :P**

**~PurplePrincess77-I think you've commented on every chapter, which is amazing. Also, whatever decision or twist I create in 88 Keys you describe both the positive & negative and help me create how I want the story to flow. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ELEVEN<span>

Kendall kept his promise; he called Logan when they stopped at a gas station a few states over, and once more when they reached the town they would be in. He felt horrible for leaving Logan behind but it was for his own benefit.

He left to protect him.

If Josh was back in town, and after Kendall, then he would be sure to keep him as far away from Logan as possible. He had no doubt in his mind that his rapist would follow him to Texas, and that gave him peace of mind knowing he would be hundreds of miles away from the one person he cared the most for.

"Kendall, come on bud. We're here," his father said from the front seat, bringing him back from his thoughs.

* * *

><p>Carlos could tell something was definitely wrong between James and Logan. While he still had no knowledge of Kendall dating Logan, or Logan and James kissing, the tension between the three of them at lunch was enough for him to understand something was up. So he finally broke the sound barrier.<p>

"What's wrong with you two?"

James turned, eyeing his friend with a confused look in his eyes. His lips were pursed together, holding back screams to the guy sitting across from him. "Nothi-"

"Shut the hell up and tell me." Logan's gaze moved to James, and then back to Carlos.

"Let's just say I'm having problems reading things, and Logan's complicating the issue," James threw out.

"Dude, since when have you liked reading?" Neither of the two responded to that question, causing Carlos to sigh and then mutter 'whatever' as he headed in the direction of Camille. James and Logan sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever, before the bell finally rang, dismissing them to Classic Literature-a class which no one wanted, but was assigned anyways.

They sat on opposite sides of the room as the teacher, Mr. Rosenson, a pale, short, middle-aged man, began to explain the lesson.

"Today," he began, catching the attention of everyone in the class. Still, though, he didn't have James's. He was sitting across the room, giggling and flirting with Mackenzie. For some reason, it rubbed him the wrong way. Logan just wanted to go up and punch her. "We will be debating the most famous romance story of all time: Romeo and Juliet. Considering we all just finished reading the book, I assume everyone will have their own opinion. However, let's form into two different sides."

Everyone in the room stood up, grabbing their books and bags, and waited for him to continue. "When Romeo first made it known that he was attracted to Juliet, she allowed her attractions to him to be shown. Then, all at once, she pushed him away. Why do you believe this is so? People for Romeo on the left, Juliet on the right."

The class broke up into almost even sides. The majority of the girls, Logan, and one other guy whom he never knew the name of, moved to the right. Every other guy, Stephanie and Mackenzie, were on the left. James sat in the front row of the desks facing the center of the room and Logan did the same on the opposite side.

"Now, first party to speak will be Romeo. Now, why do you feel she pushed him away?"

James was first to speak, throwing his hand up. Mr. Rosenson nodded at him, giving him permission to do so.

"She wanted to play with his emotions until she was ready for him. She only wanted him on _her_ time."

"Okay, good argument. Juliets?"

It was Logan's turn now to respond. "She wasn't playing with his emotions," he muttered at the teacher, looking at James roll his eyes in the corner of his vision. "Juliet was scared."

"Scared of what? Romeo just wanted to be with her!" James argued, grabbing Logan's full attention.

"Yeah, but that's what scared her. She wasn't ready for that yet! She probably never thought she could have eyes for him. _That's_ what scared her."

"If that's the case, why didn't she say anything? I-Romeo would've understood."

"Ahh, good point James. Any rebuttals, Logan?" Mr. Rosenson asked.

He thought for a moment before responding. "She couldn't...because if she did then she would be keeping him waiting for something that could've never happened and hurting him even more."

"But what if it did happen? I mean, eventually they got together and it was perfect," James said, his voice calm but shakey from nerves. He glanced around the class, everyone else was oblivious to the fact that they were arguing their lives, rather than the story.

"But that's just it, James. It wasn't perfect. They both ended up dying and it wasn't worth it."

"I like to think that the time they had before that was amazing. They were both so happy. Isn't that worth it?"

"But what if her...father...found out?" he said, refering to Kendall.

"Well, he's out of the picture for this point in the play. It's just Romeo and Juliet. She has enough time to decide what she wants."

The silence built between them as Mr. Rosenson's gaze switched between the two boys. "WONDERFUL!" he yelled, clapping his hands. The rest of the class joined in slowly, confused by what was happening. "That was thrilling. You two really understand this story. For your wonderful work, you both have no homework for the rest of the week. Now, class, open to Act II, Scene 3," he announced, James's eyes still on Logan.

Logan saw him mouth the words 'after-school' as he watched him move his fingers as if he was playing an invisible piano. He nodded, mixed feelings about what was going to happen once the final bell rang.

* * *

><p>"How did you know about this place?" Logan asked as they ented the auditorium, two of the last people in the school. James set his bag and textbook he was carrying down on the stage and Logan threw his backpack on the piano.<p>

"Kendall gushes about you, and this place, and his secret balcony. So I figured what better place to talk to you than right here?" he joked, causing them both to laugh. "So what was with that lesson today...in fith period...?"

"Oh, right. That," Logan answered, surprised by the bluntness of his question. "What did you mean when you said Kendall was out of the picture right now?"

"Was it that obvious I meant Kendall?" he asked, blushing.

"Duh, of course Romeo."

"It's just that...he texted me and explained how he's leaving for a while. I figured maybe you and me could-"

"No. I'm not cheating on him, James! Especially right now," he said, turning away from the taller boy.

"Hey now," he began, grabbing Logan by the shoulder and turning him to speak face-to-face,"I don't want you to cheat on him. He is my best friend, after all. I just figured...you know, we could see how things go between us."

"But James-"

"You know you want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss you." His breath danced across Logan's nose, filling his brain with the inviting scent. They inched forward, lips connecting together gently. James ran his hands along Logan's back, pulling him closer as the shorter boy wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged on James's hair.

"Mmm, but James," he said, pulling away slowly. "What if Kendall finds out?"

"Let's not tell him. You can decide who you wanna be with, but only after a little persuasion," he whispered, re-connecting their lips. The air in Logan's brain expanded and he felt as if he was getting drunk off of his kisses.

James felt his phone vibrate, and he stopped their make-out session to answer it. After brief conversation with someone on the other end of the call, he announced he had to leave.

"It's okay. Just...call me later?" Logan said, still trying to wrap his head around everything. Was this cheating? Was it okay to do? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kendall, because, although he never admitted it to him, he was in love with him. But James did something to him that Kendall couldn't. Still, though, he felt guilty.

"Bye," he said, pecking Logan on the lips before grabbing his bag and jumping off the stage and walking out of the room. Logan turned and sat at the piano, not playing anything, but running through things in his mind. There were two things he was absolutely positive of.

One: He was in love with Kendall, and could never do anything to jeopardize that.

Two: James was perfect. There was nothing wrong with him, and after all Logan had been through recently, that's what he needed: someone stable.

"Hey Fag," a voice said behind him. It was a person he knew all too well: Bruce. He grabbed Logan's collar and threw him down, his head colliding with the ground, lights flashing in his eyes. He could make out two other figures with him, no doubt his cronies that never left his side. As soon as Logan leaned against his arm to get up, one of them kicked his side, sending him back down. He grabbed his side, screaming in pain. His rib was broken, this he was sure of. As the three began to pulverize helpless Logan, he heard the door open to the auditorium.

"Sorry, Logan. I forgot my text-Hey! Get off of him!" The voice couldn't...but it did. It was Kendall! He heard his voice, he was sure of it. But wait, Kendall was a thousand miles away. But the figure ran onto stage, tackling Bruce. Logan looked over, watching as Kendall swung and got hit, but then beat the guys up enough that they ran off.

Logan rolled over, screaming in pain and coughing up blood, as his hero ran to his side.

"Logan? Logan, are you okay?" The figure was Kendall, but as he stared at the man above him, his vision blurred violent colors. Then, in an instant, it cleared, and he clearly saw James wrapping his arms around his waist as he picked Logan up. He could swear it was Kendall, yet, it was James that came to his rescue.

And at that realization, he was slightly disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the LOOONNNGGG gap between updates. I've been swamped with school and everything and I couldn't return to this. Thanks to everyone who messaged me asking me to continue with the story! You were my motivation(: Anyways, we are finally getting to the climax! AHHHH! Tell me what you think :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWELVE<span>

Josh smiled to himself, a mysterious grin which held back two things: anger and lust. Here he was watching sad little Logan and James mope around the parking lot. He knew they were thinking of Kendall in his 'hiding.' Please, as if hiding did any good whatsoever. Soon, however, he would get him. He would have Kendall _**and **_his little boy-toy Logan. But now he needed Kendall! But how to get him here?

Then it hit him. He grabbed out his phone, opening his emails. He typed one to a special address, smiling at his own cleverness. "Perfect," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ow, James! That hurts!" Logan said annoyingly as James applied peroxide-dripped cotton balls to Logan's forehead. He wasn't going to lie, Logan looked bad. He had a rather large gash above his right eye, bruises of glorious shades all along his torso, and the entire left side of his chest panged from his no doubt broken rib.<p>

"Hold still! I'm almost done, okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Logan used to dream about being a doctor—now the thought scared him. He was terrified of hospitals. "…no," he huffed, pouting.

"Almost…just a little bit…and…done!" James announced, dropping the last of the blood-stained balls into an empty bag from the grocery store. Noticing the pout, he leaned in and pecked his lips ever so gently, making Logan immediately blush—half from the impulsiveness of it, half from the fact that they were in the school's parking lot against James' car. But despite all of those reasons, he still liked it.

"I don't understand why you have all of this stuff anyways. I mean, not that I'm not grateful for it."

"Carlos always got hurt growing up, so I decided to pack a first-aid kit just in case things got messy. Here, let's get you into the car."

They drove in silence all the way to Logan's house, the awkward stillness settling between them. Logan _**wanted **_Kendall to be the one to save him, didn't he? James was gorgeous, talented, and a great guy, but was he Logan's guy? Could he be?

James broke the barrier by grabbing Logan's hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb. "What are you thinking about baby?"

"Just…things. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything right now. Plus I've got to come up with a good excuse to explain this," he said, motioning to his head.

"Maybe you could come spend the night with me?" The offer almost choked Logan, which was obvious because soon enough he was coughing and gagging. "No, no, nothing like that! I just meant…you know, if your parents would flip you could always stay with me. Just until the scar heals a little. Maybe two or three days?"

He couldn't contain his joy. Not only did James protect him, but he wanted him to _**stay **_with him. "I'll ask them right now."

Logan's parents, of course, said yes. Anything involving another teenager meant that Logan had friends, something they were thrilled about. They arrived at James's house soon, and it was a shock to Logan.

Even though James wore the best clothes, used the best hair products, and always spoiled everyone, his home was less than amazing. The building before them was one-story, bricked, but not extremely large. Some of the red bricks were chipped, a window cracked, the grass dead, everything wasn't what he expected.

"It isn't…well…"

"What?" Logan asked.

"I saw that look on your face. I know my place isn't the best and neither is my neighborhood. But…it's home."

"I like it, really. Even though you live in the ghetto," he teased back, causing James to smile.

"Let's go inside." The taller boy grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and led him around the house.

"We aren't going inside?"

"Nope. I have something I wanna show you!" James glowed with childish glee as he opened a gate to the back yard. The only thing sitting back there was an old metal shed, rusted with age. James let go of Logan and reached the door. He swung it open violently, causing a loud cracking sound to emit from the metal. In the shadow of the sunlight, Logan saw an old motorcycle.

"It's a Harley."

Logan stepped into the shed, running his fingers along the cold metal bars of the bike. "You ride?"

"I don't know whether I should answer that with a perverted comment or not," he teased. "But yes, I do ride bikes. My dad collects a lot of them. He gave me this one when I turned 13. It's my favorite."

"Wow…," his voice trailed off at the sheer beauty of it: James treasured possession. He could feel the love radiating off of it.

"Do you wanna ride?"

"Can we?"

James nodded, grabbing the helmets off of the handlebars and sliding them on their heads. He pushed the motorcycle out of the door. They moved it around until they were in the driveway, James hopped on first and Logan followed. He instinctively wrapped his arms around James's waist, sinking into his back.

James loved it, the feeling he got when he touched Logan. He melted into it before cranking up the bike. The engine roared loudly, a dangerous vibration resonating throughout the machine. Logan jumped.

"IT'S OKAY!" James hollered above the bike below them. "LET'S RIDE!"

Logan's not going to lie, it felt like a rush. The wind blew around in all directions and they twisted about the town. The muscular body in front of him only multiplied the feelings he had. He was woken from his dream once he felt a splash of wetness against his face.

They stopped the bike in front of the school, both now covered in the drenching rain. They jumped off and pushed the bike under the bleachers of the football field, both laughing above the rain.

"That was amazing!" Logan said, running his fingers through his soaked hair.

"Yeah it was…looks like we're stranded here."

"Wait a second, I've got a key to the doors! We can go inside and dry off," he yelled, running in the direction of the doors. James chased after him, joy filling his being. _God, he's so amazing._

* * *

><p>Kendall checked the time; it was 6:34. They had a video chat date scheduled at 6. Where was he?<p>

He logged onto his computer and noticed a small sign in the corner of the screen, saying he had mail. He clicked it open and read the message.

**Dear Kendall,**

**So you think you can run away from me? Oh, how rich. Now you'll see just how badly I want you. I hope you didn't leave anything behind when you left.**

**(;**

"I didn't leave anything behind," Kendall said,"except…Logan!"


	13. Chapter 13

**One again, apologies for being so late. I had to get a new computer, and the rest of the story died with my old one :P**

**But, only two more chapters left after this. Get ready :O**

**This chapter isn't my favorite-There is a TON of back and forth between the sub-stories and I hope you don't hate me for it. Hopefully it won't be confusing. This is the second time I've uploaded this, there were some major typos :P Sorry yall! Thanks (:**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

It didn't feel right. Perhaps it was the rain that washed it away, or maybe it was the ominous hallways of the school that took away the rush Logan had. But whatever it was, it wasn't there. The last time he was in these halls this late after hours was when he was with Kendall. The hand he was feeling was soft and delicate, not like Kendall's rough and coarse ones. It wasn't the same—and he didn't like it.

Upon their entering the school, his emotions just changed. He wanted to be with Kendall. He needed to be with Kendall. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to tell James. All off this was so split-second, so unexpected. He knew it in the back of his mind—he always had known.

"So what are we going to do in here?" James asked, releasing Logan's hand to wipe the water from his hair.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You know, Mrs. Melissa keeps a radio in her room. We should probably go and see what's going on with the weather. Can your key get us in?"

"Sure, lead the way," Logan said. James made an attempt to reconnect their hands, but Logan stepped over a few feet so he couldn't. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Kendall drove—fast. The rain pouring down splashed against his windshield. The closer he got to the airport, the closer he got to Logan. It didn't matter that his rapist would be there too, he just had to save Logan. He pulled out his phone and dialed Logan, his eyes shifting back and forth from his cell to the road.<p>

"Come on, come on, come on—pick up!" he yelled in frustration.

"Hey, this is Logan Mitchell. I can't come to the phone right now, but please—,"

He slammed his phone down in the seat, a million questions running through his head. Of all times to not answer his phone, Logan had to choose now? Kendall swerved into the parking lot of LXH Airport, ignoring all basic rules of driving, and he pulled up to the front entrance. He jumped out, leaving his car right there, and ran inside to grab a ticket.

"I need one ticket to—"

"Sorry, sir, but none of our planes will be leaving anytime soon. The storm has delayed the planes, our terminal is at a standstill," the woman said behind the ticket desk.

"You don't understand! I have to get back to—"

She held up her hand. "I'm sorry, young man, but I cannot do anything."

* * *

><p>Logan shoved his key inside the door and turned it. It clicked, the door swung open violently. James smiled widely, stepping into the room. He shuffled around behind her desk while Logan sat down, thinking.<p>

_It isn't fair,_ he thought. _James didn't deserve this, Kendall didn't deserve this either. It was just one huge mistake. _James's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Found it!" He set the small silver radio down on the edge of the desk and flipped a switch. After adjusting some dials, they heard a static version of the weather forecast.

"**There is a large storm falling all over the states right now. It has hurricane-strength winds, and is affecting everyone from the Dallas-area to Ontario, and every city in-between. I advocate that everyone stay off of the roads and get inside. Expect hailstorms and possible tornadoes for the next few hours. And now to Tom for the Sports Report—"**

James clicked the radio off. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

* * *

><p><em>It won't be long now,<em> Josh thought to himself. All he needed was Kendall to show up, and he knew that it wouldn't take long. He would do whatever it took to get to his precious little Logan, and he would be waiting for him.

Then he would kill them.

It may have seemed a little over-exaggerated but he deserved to die. He told someone. No one listened to him! Did they even care to hear Josh's side of the story? No, it was all about Kendall. He needed revenge. And now he would get it.

* * *

><p>Kendall pushed his face into his hands, forcing back tears. He had to save Logan, he HAD to! But what was he going to do now? Just then, he felt a soft hand grab his shoulder. He looked up to see the woman from the front desk looking at him, kneeling down before him.<p>

"You really need to get home, don't you?" she asked, her voice was sweet and calm.

"Y-yes. It's pretty bad."

She bit her bottom lip. "Well, I'm not supposed to this, but I can tell it's an emergency. Look, we've got one plane that has permission to leave. It's small, but it's a plane."

Kendall's eyes grew ten times in size, light pouring out of them. "Yes! YES! A thousand times yes! But wait, I don't have any money."

"No problem. It's on the house—I know the pilot. But one condition—you have to tell me what's going on, deal?"

"Deal."

"What kind of plane is this?" Kendall asked as they climbed the steps up to a small, ten-seat plane. He had to almost yell through the deafening rain for the woman—Kathy, he learned—to hear him.

"It's our emergency transport plane. We use it for medical purposes usually, but this seems pretty important." She led him to the front seat, told him to buckle up, and then she walked to a man sitting in the pilot's chair. They exchanged words, argued slightly, and then he agreed. She came back and sat next to him. "Get ready for take-off."

The engine rumbled as the pilot pulled away from the terminal. He came on the intercom. "You so owe me for this," he said, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh. The plane sped up, the G-force pulling Kendall back into his seat, and then they took off. After twenty minutes of being in the air, Kathy broke the silence.

"Spill."

So Kendall began—telling everything. About Josh, about Logan, about James kissing Logan, about the fight in the auditorium, everything. It was probably the nerves making him talk so much, but it did feel good to tell someone. He rambled on for an hour.

"Wow." That was all she could say.

"Yeah. So what about you? What's your story?"

"First off, I'm engaged to the pilot. So that explains the ride," she joked. "Well, I always wanted to write. But my parents told me I couldn't make a living off of it, so I went to work at the airport. It pays well, I'm not complaining…"

They sat together, not saying a word. But it was killing Kendall to ask, so he had to. "Why did you help me?"

She took a moment before answering. "Well, I could tell you were upset. I mainly just wanted to hear your story, and I knew this was the only way to get you to spill. I knew Kevin, my fiancé, would fly us there. The way you talk about Logan it's just so…wow. You are doing everything to get back to him. He's your dream. I wish I would've had the courage to follow mine. I wanted to help you, and this is my way of helping," she said, motioning to the plane.


	14. Chapter 14

**WE ARE SO CLOSE! The next chapter is it-the conclusion of 88 Keys. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**WARNING: There is language and content that may not be suitable for young readers (mentions of guns and death) It does jump back and forth between sides again, but it won't anymore after this chapter. Every story will join together!**

**Thanks(: **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<span>

Logan and James sat next to each other, leaning against the wall. Logan rested his head gently on James' shoulder—and that was too close for him. But he was tired; it had been an hour since they had heard the weather forecast on the radio and they were waiting for the rain to lighten up. Not many words were exchanged, and the tension built in the room. Finally, the wind was dying down enough that they could hear the rain lighten.

"Do you think we should try going home?" James asked, his eyes filled with joy as he looked at the smaller boy next to him.

"Yeah, let's give it a shot." Logan jumped up and walked down the hallway. The rain from the windows in the rooms and doors casted creepy shadows on the ground that intrigued them both. They hurried down them, their feet scratching the tiles as they went.

"Here, let me get the door for you," James smiled. He pushed the bar handle back and shoved.

The door didn't move.

With a puzzled look on his face, he grabbed it again and pushed once more. Logan grabbed the handle on the door right next to it but it wouldn't budge either. They both grew frightened and began slamming on the wood.

"Let's try the south entrance," Logan huffed, running in the opposite direction. James followed in haste, but sadly, those doors wouldn't move either. Logan breathed heavy, hyperventilating in the hallway.

"Shh, don't worry babe," he mumbled, attempted to soothe him. "We'll just call for help."

"We can't! We don't get service in the school, remember? They installed some system so kids can't text answers to other kids. We're stuck here."

* * *

><p>Kendall, Mrs. Kathy, and Kevin landed without any complications—with the exception of some turbulence, the flight was surprisingly smooth. Now, all Kendall had to do was get to Logan. And he knew exactly where he would be: the piano in the auditorium.<p>

"We're coming with you," Kathy said, grabbing Kendall's shoulder as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"No, I'm going alone."

"But—"

"Look, I've already put one person at risk, I'm not risking two more." He jumped up and ran out of the door that Kevin opened, unaware that he left his wallet in the seat.

"Good luck, Kendall!" she yelled, but her voice was lost in the rain.

* * *

><p>"Look, Logan, it'll be fine. It'll get dark soon and my parents will notice I'm not home. They'll find my bike outside and come get us—it'll all be fine." He wrapped his arm around Logan's middle as they walked back to the room they were previously in. The taller boy stepped inside and clicked the radio back on to a music station.<p>

It amazed Logan how calm James was in this situation. He leaned into him, his face buried against his chest. Even though Logan realized he didn't want to be with James, he was a great friend. They rocked back and forth ever so gently to the beat of a slow song playing, both of them forgetting the world. James kissed his forehead and Logan looked over his shoulder and screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James asked. Logan's hand covered his mouth and he pointed to the wall behind them.

Right there, on the black-board behind them, written in chalk read the words: _**REVENGE**_

Now James was terrified. The lights instantly clicked off, causing dual screams to emit from Logan's and James's lips. They reached for each other, pulling close. Logan trembled, tears pouring down his face. _This is it, _he thought. _He's back._

"So he's here…in the school?" James's voice shook. "We need light."

"Where?"

"The janitor's closet should have a few flashlights. Let's start there," James said, grabbing Logan's keys from off the desk.

"Wait!" Logan whispered. He reached behind him and grabbed the yard stick from the table next to him. If a mad, revenge-driven rapist _was_ out to get them, they didn't need to be empty handed. James peered his head around the corner of the door, looking both ways, and then walked across to the lockers which lined that side of the passages. He pressed Logan against him, for protection.

After sliding down the lockers, they finally reached the closest supply closet. He shuffled around with his keys but managed to click open the door. They practically fell into the room, not expecting it to be that large. Luckily, their eyes adjusted to the dark rather quickly and they found the flashlights with ease. James passed one to Logan and they clicked the switches to check the bulbs.

"Could we just stay in here?" James whispered. Logan was surprised to see him afraid.

"No, we need to get to the place where people could find us. Probably the gym or somewhere?"

"We could just hide in the locker room."

"C'mon, let's go," Logan said.

"No, wait!" His soft hands wrapped around Logan's wrist. He pulled him against his torso forcefully, bringing his face to his. "What's wrong with you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm stuck inside a high school with a psychotic rapist who wants revenge on me and my boyfriend, oh I don't know, I'm just happy dandy!" he said, sarcastically.

"Not that, smart-ass!" James yelled in a quiet voice.

"Then what?"

"You won't touch me, you've barely talked to me, and you are acting extremely stupid. What did I do, babe?"

Logan bit his bottom lip, deep in thought. Should he tell James the truth? Could he tell James the truth? "James—"

"Tell me. "

He paused for a moment, building up the courage to say what he was feeling. It would be hard, and James didn't deserve that. No, Logan had made one huge mistake and this was his chance to fix it. All it took was three words.

"You aren't Kendall."

He wanted to take it back—take it all back. The atmosphere in the room changed immediately; James shifted his footing. Somewhere, deep inside of him, James knew it would come. Unfortunately, that knowledge didn't protect him.

"James, please—"

"Get away from me," James said, pushing Logan off of him.

"You honestly had no idea this was coming?" he said, tears already streaming down his face.

"I did, or, I thought I did, I just, I don't…just let me go," he mumbled, his voice shaking. He threw the supply closet door open and ran down the hall, leaving Logan alone. Scared. Heart-broken. And in all honesty, he felt like he deserved it all.

* * *

><p>Josh walked up to the office door at the school. He kicked it open, listening to the wood split against the hinges. Within the hour, they'd be dead. It'd be over—he'd be free!<p>

Killing Kendall had always been the plan, killing Logan was just a bonus. He wanted to see Kendall suffer over the loss of his precious cheating-boyfriend. He deserved it. Why did he have to tell? Why did he put him in jail?

Why did he like being gay?

The question rang deep inside of him and it had for a while—ever since that night. Sex with Kendall was amazing, mind-blowing. Sure, Josh had been waiting for his annoying girlfriend when Kendall just walked in the room. Then, everything just changed.

All he could think about were guys. Maybe that's why he did what he did to the innocent teenager, who knows? But he wasn't innocent now. No, he deserved it now.

* * *

><p>Kendall ran through the rain. The shuttle-cars were closed from the storm with all other public transportation vehicles. But that didn't matter.<p>

It didn't matter that he couldn't see twenty feet in front of him. It didn't matter that his feet hurt and bled into his soles. It didn't matter that he was soaked from head-to-foot with buckets of heavy rain.

It didn't matter because it was all for Logan. Everything for him.

He came upon his house—left untouched for weeks. He unlocked the door using the hidden key under the mat (which he had always thought cliché). Kendall ran upstairs, grabbing his father's shotgun. Mr. Knight taught him how to hunt when he was younger, but he didn't like shooting things. However, if Josh wanted to get to Logan, he'd make the exception and fire the weapon. In the garage was his car, and three miles away was the school, and inside was the man he loved.

* * *

><p>James slammed the door to the boy's bathroom behind him—he could admit, running into here wasn't the best idea, but he needed to throw up.<p>

Logan was using him.

You'd think he'd be used to it by now—being second best to Kendall Knight. Fucking Kendall Knight always had to be the best: football captain, dating cheer captain, got invited to the best parties, drove the nicest car—it wasn't fair.

Maybe it was immature for him to be jealous of one of his best friends, but it was justified. He leaned against the blue tiled wall and slid down, his eyes dripping like the clouds outside, which reflected through the windows and created shadows on the sinks.

Wait, shadows from the windows?

WINDOWS!

He turned around and faced the base of the wall. By standing on his toes, he was able to grab the handle of the window and swung it open. He was free! He could leave this place—leave Hell!

Leave Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan sat down in the chair in the science lab. His tears had run out, yet his breathing was not yet settled. He took sharp breaths, trying to quiet himself. <em>Pull it together<em>, he thought.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and his fear was returned. Could it be James? No, it wasn't—he saw James run off in the opposite direction towards the bathrooms. It had to be Josh. He was here to kill him.

"Logan, it's me—open up!" he heard Josh yell, but wait—he knew that voice. It recreated memories of warmth and joy and overall love. It was him. It was the one.

It was Kendall.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER...**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is it. The final chapter of 88 Keys. Wow, it's been a journey writing this fic and I really hope all of the readers out there enjoyed my story. I hope this conclusion doesn't disappoint, and there might just be an epilogue if yall want. **

**Here we go, the ending of 88 Keys. Enjoy, and please comment.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<span>

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so s-orry," Logan sobbed, his shaky breaths gracing the crook of Kendall's neck. That was all he could do—cry. Nothing made sense anymore, but nothing had to. All that he knew was that he was in Kendall's arms, pressed against Kendall's chest, feeling Kendall's heart.

And it all felt right.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. What are you sorry about?"

"I don't…I j-just," he began, but he couldn't finish his statements.

"Okay, stop the tears. Tell me, what's wrong Logie?" Kendall's voice was soft, delicate.

"You're g-going to hate me."

"Never. I just ran miles through the rain, took an airplane, and I'm pretty sure I got my car towed because of the fact that I could never hate you."

"I cheated. On you, with James."

Silence filled the room. The blonde took a step back, eying Logan. No, now was definitely not the time for a fight. Unwillingly, Kendall sucked in all of his emotions before unzipping his soaked jacket and throwing it on the ground. "It's fine, baby."

"What?"

"I said it's fine. Look, we'll talk about it later."

"K-Kendall?" he responded, barely a whisper.

"No, later, ok? Right now, we're going to stop the tears and calm down," Kendall said, wiping Logan's eyes dry. Logan swallowed hard and sat on the ground. Kendall followed.

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. And oddly enough, they were both content. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder as they sat there.

"Kendall, can I tell you something?"

"Considering the fact that we are sitting in a chem lab, waiting for a psycho murder to get arrested, sure," he said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"You smell absolutely horrible."

The couple erupted in laughter before they made several failed attempts to quiet down. "Well thank you so much, darling," he teased. "Next time I run through the rain to save your ass I'll be sure to grab some deodorant."

"Wait, you're just gonna save my ass? What about the rest of me?"

"Eh, I like all of you. But the ass is my favorite," he winked.

"Really now? If I had to save any part of you, I'm pretty sure I'd save your eyebrows," he said, blushing.

"Good luck having sex with my eyebrows."

"Haha, I doubt this is the time or the place to discuss sex. We need to think of a way out."

"What about the way we came in?"

This statement caused Logan to raise an eyebrow. All of the doors and windows were locked, this he was certain of. "How did you come in?"

"The South entrance door was open."

"Kendall, listen to me," he said, seriousness in his voice. "Did you come in through the South entrance?"

Logan grabbed his head on each side, locking their eyes. Kendall nodded slowly, causing fear to strike in the brunette.

"Those doors were locked."

"Well they were open when I walked up to them."

"Do you know what this means?" Logan's voice cracked.

"He wasn't after you. He wants me. You were just the bait."

* * *

><p>Josh grabbed the intercom microphone as if it were his trophy, and with a proud voice, he clicked the switch and spoke. "Dear students, today is a very special day. It's the day that those individuals who do bad things get punished for their actions. I've got your pretty boy, Logan. And now that Kendall is here, I wanna see you come and get him." There was a loud click, followed by moaning from James.<p>

He was so close to escaping! But as soon as he dropped out of the window, something rather large and heavy hit him over the head, causing his eyesight to black out. The next thing he knew, he was tied up and gagged in the school's office, watching as Josh—or at least, he assumed it was Josh—went about shining knives and guns on the desk.

"They are really going to get it," Josh said, bending over to remove the gag. "You know James, you are really beautiful. It's a shame you got involved with that fag Logan. Get ready, it's going to be a good show."

* * *

><p>As soon as the speakers clicked off, the two boys breathed deeply. Kendall jumped up first, wielding the shotgun around. Logan didn't notice the gun at first, but his face grew pale once he saw the fury in his lover's eyes. It was absolutely terrifying.<p>

He made an attempt for the door, but was stopped by Logan's hand on his wrist.

"Stop it, Kendall. Relax, okay?"

"NO! I WON'T RELAX!" he screamed.

"Don't you see he's just baiting you like a fish?"

"He's got James. Why don't you care about that? After all, you're the one who fucked him and didn't tell me!" he yelled. Logan let go instantly, his mouth falling. "Look, I-I didn't mean—" Kendall began.

"Shut up."

"Logie, I—"

"No, Kendall. If you want to go run off like an idiot and try to save the day alone then be my guest," Logan mumbled.

"I'm not the one who went and cheated," Kendall mumbled.

The shorter boy clenched his eyes shut. "Oh yeah? Well I'm not the one who just left."

"You know I didn't have any choice!"

"You always have a choice, Kendall. You chose to leave me. And now you're choosing it again."

For the first time, Kendall was at a loss for words. He wanted to cry, scream, moan, shout, all at once. Bur instead, he turned on his heel, twisted the knob on the door behind him, and exited the room. But before he was completely out the door, he spoke gently. "I'm sorry…but I can't let him win. I'm stopping this madness. Are you coming with me?"

Logan threw his arm out and grabbed Kendall's shoulder. "Always."

The couple walked down the hallway, their feet clicking with each step. Kendall held his finger on the trigger, waiting for their target to come out. He knew Josh and James would be in the office, and that he'd be waiting for him in the hallway outside. As he got closer, he noticed a dim light peering out of the doorway at the end of the hall. They had arrived.

"Josh! Get out here!"Kendall screamed, holding up the weapon.

Slowly, a tall, dark figure emerged from the light. He carried a handgun and a squirming figure by the hair. Josh stood not twenty feet from Kendall, yet all of the memories came back.

The night of his rape. The night his innocence was taken away. Josh did it to him, and he wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. But he didn't need to do that right now. _Logan_ didn't need him to do that right now.

"Kendall. How you've grown!" Josh said confidently.

"Give it up, Josh. It's no use." Logan was standing next to Kendall, yet slightly behind him.

He just snickered, a deep laugh resonating in his chest. "Silly, pathetic Logan. You honestly think you can win?" He put the barrel of the gun against James's sweaty head.

"Don't talk to him like that," Kendall said.

"SHUT UP!" Josh hollered. "YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! You're nothing but a fag."

"Aren't you tired of this, Josh?" Logan asked, catching everyone's attention. "For years, you've been planning this, practicing for this moment, aren't you tired of hurting?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "Yeah, but what's it to you?"

"You can stop this. _You_. Just put the gun down, and we can walk out of here."

Just then, red and blue lights flashed all around them, coming in from the windows. Sirens blared loudly, tires screeched, only adding to the madness. The look on Josh's face changed twice. First, it seemed as if he would listen to Logan and stop. But as soon as the cops showed, the fire within him burned hotter.

"Nice try, but I think it's time we settled this once and for all." He aimed the gun at Kendall. "Starting," he moved his wrist towards Logan, "with the boy you love."

"NO!" James cried.

Everything happened so quickly, no one was sure what had actually occurred until it was over.

Josh fired the gun, a loud bang sounding throughout the hollow hall. Logan's eyes widened at the silver bullet flying towards him. James threw his confined body back and knocked Josh off of his feet, his gun flying out of his hand as James threw himself into the air. Kendall ran forward, shooting the gun as many times as he could, each bullet hitting Josh's body, causing it to flail about. James hit the floor with a thud, leaving Logan standing there. Awestruck.

Kendall's ears were ringing, as if nothing made any sound. He just watched as Josh fell to the ground. It was over. It was all over! Logan's voice echoed in his head, and in a snap, he was brought back into reality.

"Kendall! Help me, he's losing a ton of blood!" Logan was kneeling over the sprawled out figure of James, a gushing red hold in his right abdomen. Logan's hands pushed against it, now covered in blood which stained his shirt and pants as well, as he made attempts to stop the blood. Kendall fell down next to him and replaced Logan's hands with his.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! WE NEED A MEDIC!" Logan yelled. "Stay with me, James, stay with me," he cooed, holding James's face in his bloody hands. He wiped the hair out of his eyes.

"L-Logan…it hurts…it hurts s-so m-much…"

"Just stay with me, ok? HELP! MEDIC! Not much longer, Jamie, not much longer." Tears filled both of their eyes as they stared at each other. Kendall was preoccupied with stopping the blood.

"Y-you know…I hate t-that name," he smiled weakly. His face ran cold and pale. He shut his eyes tightly, gasping from the pain.

"Hey K-Kendall?"

"Yeah buddy?" Kendall said, his voice cracking.

"Take c-care of L-Logan…he's pretty g-great," he whispered.

"Yes sir," he responded, swallowing. James turned to Logan.

"L-Logan…do me a f-favor?"

"Anything, anything," Logan sobbed.

"For…forgive me?"

James gasped loudly as the life inside of him slipped into non-existence. The two of them were frozen over him, not knowing what to do, as the police broke the door down and ran inside, followed by two medics. One checked Josh, the other ran over to James.

Someone picked up Kendall and Logan and pushed them outside into the rain and left them alone. They turned to each other and embraced each other—just wanting to feel another heartbeat. Logan cried hard into his chest, while Kendall just stood there unable to cry. He looked around at the dozens of cop cars with flashing lights, a few ambulances, and a few other cars.

Beside one of the policemen was a couple standing under the umbrella. It was Kathy and Kevin—the pilot and the flight attendant who helped him. He managed a smile as they waved at him. Turning around, he saw Logan's parents drive up and run out of the vehicle. Another couple was with them, he noticed, and identified them as his parents. They ran up to them and pulled the couple into a group-hug of a sort, all of them getting drenched with rain.

Kendall was numb to it all. He couldn't hear the sirens. He couldn't feel the rain or the blood covering the both of them. All he could feel was Logan pressed against him, wrapped by his arms. He was numb to it all, except Logan.

"I love you," Kendall muttered, kissing Logan's head.

"I love you too," Logan responded.

"Excuse me, sir, could you please let go? We must check you both out in the ambulance," a deep voice said. Reluctantly, they released each other and were pushed away into different trucks for inspection.

The lights inside of the ambulance were bright, and he couldn't make out many figures, but at least he was dry. He was in there for what seemed like forever, his mother crying outside and his father comforting her. Logan was safe with the medics and his parents.

"You left something in my plane," Kevin said, holding up a wallet as he climbed into the vehicle. "It's amazing, we got your school and your parents numbers all from this little leather pouch."

"You're the reason why the cops are here?" Kendall asked. Kevin nodded, causing Kendall to fill with joy. They cared.

It was over. Everything was over. No more living in fear of Josh, no more hiding away a million miles away. Josh was dead, he couldn't hurt them anymore. Logan was okay, somewhere a few vehicles away. And that's all that mattered to him.


	16. Epilogue

**It's over! How many of you hate me for killing James? Well, you're in luck if you read this Epilogue.**

**I felt like the story needed some form of closure, and that is exactly what this chapter gives. I bring back some of the old aspects while trying to make everyone happy. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT!: So this story isn't done-and I don't know if it will be soon. So, with that said, I am announcing the arrival of my next fic about James and Carlos. It's based off of this story, so all of my readers stay tuned! It's coming soon (:**

* * *

><p><span>EPILOGUE<span>

Kendall shut his eyes, not wanting the light to disturb his sleep any longer. The gravity around him made his body sink deeper into the mattress. The meetings with Dr. Matthews, school guidance counselor who helped Logan earlier in the year, had no affect on it: He missed James.

Carlos had tried comforting him, but he was too preoccupied with Camille. His parents had tried, but they were still filling out reports of that night two months ago. The only person there for him was Logan-his boyfriend. The love of his life.

James wasnt dead, but it felt as if he was. He was now in a wheelchair a few states over in some medical rehab. But that did nothing to ease Kendall's thoughts. Every single day when he rolled over he just kept seeing his body being pulled into the ambulance. The feeling of his wound under his palm.

The smell of the blood.

It all hurt, and he remembered it with perfect crystal memory as if it was happening currently. Swiftly, Kendall grabbed his phone from next to him and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Mmm hello?" a sleepy voice said on the other end.

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Mmm Kendall?" He began to wake up.

"How many other guys call you 'baby'?" he joked.

Silence grew between them.

"Have another bad dream about James?" It was all too common nowadays.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'll be over in ten baby."

Logan knew the way to Kendall's house all too well now. As he drove down Olah (he finally got his license) he turned carefully into Kendall's driveway. Wow, things have changed, he thought.

Two months ago, he was thrown out of Kendall's house crying and his friend Jessica had to pick him up. Now, he's sneaking in to comfort his boyfriend. For such a crazy turn of events, Logan was still happy of everything that had happened.

Well, maybe not everything.

Kendall stood behind the front door and opened it as soon as Logan stepped next to it.

"Hey there, Angel Eyes."

"Oh God, I was hoping you'd forgotten that nickname," Logan complained.

"Never. Come on in."

They walked upstairs and Logan pulled the cord on the lamp next to his bed, illuminating the room. Logan turned to see Kendall begin to sob. Immediately, he embraced the sobbing boy in his arms.

"Shhh, it's all ok. Here, why don't we go on the balcony?" He didn't respond, but Logan knew that always helped the tears. Logan practically carried Kendall out of the doorway to the small balcony, the flower's colors were wilting away, but the scenery was still as beautiful now as it was the first time he had been out there; only now Logan had to play the strong role for the sake of his boyfriend.

They sat down on the seats and curled up with the blanket which had been stored outside. Logan opened his arm, allowing the blonde to curl up against him tightly. "Um, K-Kendall, I need to b-breathe!" he teased.

"Sorry," Kendall said, smiling through the tears. "It's all my fault, Logan."

"No, no, stop that right now. We've been through this babe, you couldn't do anything," he cooed.

"If I would've moved faster! If I wouldn't have just stood there like an idiot after I shot Josh, maybe he wouldn't have—"

"Wouldn't have what? Survived? Kendall, he's alive—that's all that matters," said Logan, brushing the hair out of Kendall's beautiful green eyes. "Why don't we go visit him?"

He looked up at the soft face of his boyfriend, who was being his rock right now. "V-Visit him? W-When?" he cried, his voice easing.

"Well, it's Thursday. We're graduating soon, so it's not like we have a ton of work to make up. How about tomorrow?"

And with that, Kendall couldn't have been happier.

The drive didn't last long—no, what lasted long was Carlos's obnoxious complaining. It just simply wouldn't be right to go and see James without taking his other best friend to visit, so they invited him to go. By this point, the entire school knew about Kendall and Logan, including Carlos. But they didn't know about James and Logan, or the brief fling that occurred.

"SHE JUST DUMPED ME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Carlos hollered from the backseat, behind Kendall who was attempting to drive and Logan who rolled his eyes and kept his hand on Kendall's thigh. Right now, Carlos was going on a rant about Camille. "I mean, maybe if there had been some clues or something to let me know things were going badly I would understand, but out of the blue she just comes up to me and says 'Sorry, I don't love you anymore?' What's with that?"

"Yeah, that…um…sucks," said Logan, trying to make the tan boy in the back seat shut up. And before they knew it, they had arrived.

The words GREY GLENN'S MEDICAL REHABILITATION CENTER reflected from the large and flashy sign onto the car as they turned into the parking lot. The building was tall, maybe six or seven stories, plus a large area in the back for outdoor use. Logan just knew James was loving it here.

James rolled over in bed using his elbows—something which he did quite easily now. The TV played in the background, some show he used to watch but never really liked. No, his headphones were in.

And when those earbuds were playing, the world didn't matter.

He could just sit there and think about life and about the past few months. About the pain. About Logan.

No, he wasn't still in love with him. He had come to the conclusion that it was really just an infatuation. James knew he was gay, or bi anyways, and Logan was just his way of testing. In all honesty, he felt bad for sort of forcing Logan to be with him—but he knew Logan only obliged because Kendall was out of the picture. But now everything was okay. Now, he was happy.

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos texted him and Skyped almost every day, which made up for the distance. Still, though, he had been wishing they would come for a while now. When he got the call that they were on their way, he couldn't have been happier! But now his impatient mind was itching every time someone walked by his door.

James's room wasn't anything special: a hospital bed, rails, his wheelchair in the corner, a small sofa, a flat-screen, and a table with chairs. It was identical to all of the other rooms at Grey Glenn's, his temporary home. There were two downsides to living here.

One: No friends.

Two: He would miss graduation. It was this week, but he really didn't mind anymore. He didn't have schoolwork to make up nor did he have any of the labors of being a Senior. So far, he liked having the excuse.

"Jamie?" Logan said, peeking his head into the room.

"Logan!" James yelled, throwing the headphones out of his ears and waving his arms about in the air. Logan ran over and hugged him. The embrace of James was a feeling Logan would always love. Kendall followed suit as did Carlos, each one hugging James.

"Still failing Geometry?" James teased. Kendall stuck his tongue out at him, a childish gesture, but it brought so much life into the room.

"Your room is SWEET!" Carlos said, looking everywhere and touching everything he could. That was their Carlos, a bundle of energy.

"Well you better not get too comfy," said a deep voice behind the door. The voice belonged to an older man with grey hair and wrinkling dark skin. His face was oval-shaped, warm and loving, with kindness in his eyes. "Hello boys, I am Doctor Rocque, James's doctor. James, we got your results back from the tests and your spinal column has healed quite nicely. In about a week I'd say you are clear to leave.

"What? YES!" James yelled, receiving joyful cheering from the others present.

Doctor Rocque nodded and left, leaving the boys alone once more. Carlos walked over and sat on the edge of James's bed. "Hey big guy?"

"What is it, Carlos?"

"Remember last year when you said after graduation we would move in together somewhere in California and be roommates?" he asked, blush filling his cheeks. "Let's do it."

"But Carlos—" he began.

"No 'but's! We are doing this. Wheelchair or not, you're still my best friend. What do you say?"

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Living with Carlos would be crazy, wild, and fun—but also a challenge. Fortunately, Carlos was willing to accept the consequences of living with a handicapped best friend. "Yes, Carlos. Sure. But only on one condition!"

"What?"

"Logan has to write me a song," he laughed. All three of the other teens joined in the laughter, each one thinking a different thought.

James thought of how much fun living with Carlos would be. They would have so many adventures together—every day would bring something new for them to discover.

Carlos thought of how crazy it will be living with James. Sure, it'd be a struggle at first, but he'd make the sacrifice. He wasn't there for James earlier in the year when he needed him, but he sure as hell will be there for him now.

Kendall thought of the joy in Logan—it relieved him of his stress. This entire visit would help him; no more nightmares, no more crying, no more late-night cuddle sessions with Logie. Er, wait, he still might want those to happen. But still, his mind was finally at rest.

Logan thought of only one thing: a song for James. A song for everything that had happened to them all. From dealing with bully Bruce, to he and James' Romeo and Juliet fight, to sneaking into school and fighting Josh. It all deserved to be written down into a song!

Where exactly Logan began the song, I'm not quite sure of. All I know is that it took a lot of courage, a lot of love, a lot of tears, and 88 Keys.


	17. Sequel Alert

**Hey everyone! **

**I know this has taken a long time, but trust me, this sequel will be worth the wait! Go to my profile and check it out, it's called "CUTTING IT CLOSE." It'll feature Kogan/Jarlos, and maybe even some other pairings(; Be prepared for Action, Adventure, Drama, Fluff, and even a little Smut! I really hope you all like it. The Prologue doesn't say much, but it'll be awesome. Add it to your favs, subscribe to it! Love yall!(:**

**-Bengee**


End file.
